Dead To Love
by ConstantSnow
Summary: When Harry is turned into a vampire, he's given advice to go seek out a vampire over a thousand years old. The shrieff of Area 5 in Louisana, Eric. But Eric is more up to the task of playing with the newborn, rather than helping him find his maker.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hey, this is ConstantSnow. Me and KiwiandtheAttackofthePlotBunny decided to co-write a story together. We will be switching back and forth while writing, I'll write a chapter then Kiwi will.

**Warning:** This story is rated M for Mature for the following content: Strong Language. Adult Situations. Slash. Homosexual Relationship. Minor Heterosexual Relationships. Violence/Gore. Possible Character Death. Other Mature Content (other warnings will be posted if need be).

**Disclaimer:** Neither author of this fic owns TrueBlood or Harry Potter. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter One:**

Please Enjoy

Harry pulled his hoodie tighter around himself and ducked his head against the freezing wind and quickened his pace, trying to get across campus to his condo before the rain actually started coming down. He shifted his bag on his shoulder and made sure the road was clear before jogging across and heading down the street. He could now see his condo, and exhaled with relief, he relaxed and reached down to pull his keys from his pocket.

"Excuse me?" The voice was sweet, with an accent Harry was pretty sure was American - Southern American at that.

Harry looked up and smiled at the woman standing in front of him. "Yes?" He asked. She was average height with short curly red hair, very pale skin and innocent looking pale blue eyes, dull in comparison to Harry's stunning emerald eyes. She was wearing a black stylish trench coat, and Harry could see the top of her light purple dress along with the bottom hem of it under her coat. She was clutching a small purse and wearing expensive looking heels.

"I was wondering if I could use your phone." She said charmingly. "My car broke down, and no one else is coming to the door."

Harry looked around, and sure enough noticed a car at the end of the road with it's hazard lights on. "Sure." Harry said right as lighting flashed across the sky and rain began pouring down on them.

"Oh great." The woman said. Harry smiled at her.

"Why don't you wait inside with me." Harry offered unlocking the door and let the woman inside.

"Thank you kindly." She said.

"I'm Harry by the way." Harry said closing the door and and tossing his keys on coffee table and setting his bag on the couch. Harry turned his back on the woman while he pulled off his hoodie.

"You can just call me sire."

Harry's brow furrowed and he turned around, just in time to have the woman come after him, knocking him back on the couch with inhuman speed and had his head tilted to the right. "What the hell are you doing?!" Harry cried and the woman just chuckled and bit down on Harry's neck. Harry screamed in pain as he felt what seemed like two hypodermic needles break his skin. Harry started to feel light headed and he whimpered in pain and his eyes rolled back in to his head.

When Harry woke up, it was pitch black. Harry shifted, and whatever was around him shifted too, and Harry realized that it was dirt. Harry started to panic started digging, and made his way up. Harry gasped when he broke the surface. Harry clawed at the ground and pulled himself out of the hole and laid out on the ground. He shivered but it wasn't because he was cold, he rolled onto his back and inhaled deeply, but for some reason the air didn't feel right in his lungs.

He gasped as his last memory came to the front of his mind like a video playing in fast forward. The woman with the broken down car, Harry letting her into his house, then her attacking him.

The vampires had been out of the coffin for a few years now, Harry had only met one once, nearly a year and a half ago while working late at the cafe on campus.

"Fuck." Harry said doubling over and putting his head in his hands, his knees coming up towards his chest. "I'm dead." He whispered.

It was probably the strangest thing Harry's ever done in a long time - sneaking back into his own apartment, so that the police who were parked out front didn't notice him. Apparently someone heard him screaming the night the vampire attacked him and called police. All the police found was some blood, though normally it wouldn't be much for concern, but someone seeing a woman dragging Harry's limp body out to a car was.

Harry didn't really feel like answering any questions, or having to come out as a vampire to his friends, family and the rest of the world, decided to avoid the situation at all cost and remained 'dead' to the rest of the world. Thus, Harry sneaking into his own apartment in order to get some of his things before leaving.

Harry was having trouble getting used to the fact that he could jump up to the second story window of his bedroom like he was just jumping onto a curb, but he put that behind him, he didn't have time to waste. He wanted to get out of town before dawn.

Harry slithered into the open window and looked around his room. He noticed that a picture of him and his friends was missing off his desk, and some of his things had been shuffled through and placed back haphazardly. Harry rolled his eyes and grabbed two duffle bags and a suitcase from his closet and began packing them with clothes and other necessities. It only took five minutes with his new vampiric speed. Harry packed up his laptop last and dug around in his desk drawer for the few hundred dollars he kept between the pages of a C.S. Lewis book for emergencies and took it.

Harry jumped back out the window with his three bags and took off without anyone knowing he'd been there. Harry stopped at an A.T.M and emptied out his bank accounts. Harry snapped his card in half and tossed it in a near by trash can before heading towards the subway. Harry bought a ticket to just get him out of the city and to a hotel that catered to vampires. He rented a room under a fake name and collapsed onto a bed, glad the shades were already pulled.

Harry woke with a start, and looked around, before falling back on the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He sat up and looked around his room before making his way into the bathroom and washed up, knowing he still smelled like dirt. Harry washed quickly but thoroughly then dressed just as quickly. Loose fitted light wash jeans, a dark green t-shirt and a pair of black Converse. He didn't bother to style his hair, just brushed through it quickly and headed downstairs. He was hungry - which was disconcerting on it's own. He's never fed before, wasn't sure he could stomach the idea of feeding off a living human. Harry scrunched his nose as he stepped into the elevator, there was another option - TrueBlood, synthetic blood. TrueBlood was first made for medical use by the Japanese, but vampires saw the possibilities and then they came out of the coffin.

Harry froze when the elevator opened to the lobby - there were a lot of people, humans and vampires. Harry swallowed nervously and stepped out of the elevator, and moved towards the bar with his head down.

"Lemme guess, you're new."

Harry looked up at the bartender. The dark skinned man chuckled.

"I can read you like a picture book." He said smirking, and his fangs slid down from his upper jaw. "Where's your maker? She let you run off on your own?" His coarse black hair was twisted into dreadlocks that went down past the middle of his back and were very well kept. His eyes were a stunning mix of blue and muddy green. He was tall most likely over six feet, dwarfing Harry's respectable 5'10".

"I don't know." Harry said and the other vampire raised an eyebrow. "I woke up alone, and I ran."

The older vampire sighed and turned around long enough to grab a bottle of O-positive TrueBlood and set it in front of Harry. "So, your maker dumped you in the ground and ran?" He said folding his arms on the counter and leaned forward and looked Harry over as the new born sat down.

"She sounded American uh... Southern." Harry said lifting his blood red bottle and sniffed it. He gagged and leaned away as the older vampire chuckled.

"Just drink it." He said. "My name's Elijah, who are you?"

"Harry." The newborn scrunched his nose, put the bottle to his lips, tilted his head back and drank. Despite the rather strange taste, and the really thick texture, Harry sighed with relief when he felt his hunger lessen.

"Well Harry I think I can help you." Elijah said. "If your maker is a Southern Bell, you should speak to Eric."

"Eric?" Harry asked.

"He's a sheriff in Louisiana. He's also over a thousand years old and knows just about every vampire in America." Elijah said. "He might be able to help with your missing maker."

Harry smiled. "Thank you."

Elijah leaned closer to Harry and smiled. "I think I can see what your maker saw in you." Elijah said. "You're really cute. If I would've seen you on the street I would've gladly bitten you."

Harry's eyes went wide and he turned away had his blood been pumping he would've blushed. "How much for the drink?" He asked sliding off his chair.

"Its on me sweetie." Elijah said. "I'll give Eric a call, tell him you're coming. He doesn't like surprises all that much."

"Good to know." Harry said. "And thanks." He said.

"Bye." Elijah said with a smirk.

**End of Chapter One**

Hello, and thanks for reading. Me and Kiwi both hope that you enjoyed the first chapter, and the next chapter will be posted once Kiwi has finished it.

Thanks again for Reading!

Please Review and Comment!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning:** This story is rated NC-17 for mature content. For full list of warnings please go to chapter one. Any more warnings will be displayed as needed.

**Disclaimer:** Neither author owns TrueBlood or Harry Potter. Copyright Infringement isn't intended.

**Chapter Two:**

**Written By: Kiwi and the Attack of the Plot Bunny **(for some reason the site won't let me put her pen name as 1 word- which it is.)

**Please Enjoy & Sorry for the Wait**

**

* * *

**

_Flashback_

_Harry wanted to know if he could still could use his magic before he left England for America. He had more than enough time before his flight so he found a dark alley when he couldn't be seen so easily. He knew what spell, he wanted to use first. He looked around the dirty ground for something to practice on. His eyes landed on a brown dumpster and several items of trash laying on the ground. Harry figured that if something went wrong with his magic that he'd rather it be something harmless. A ripped paper plate for example._

"_Accio paper plate.'' The newborn whispered. The plate shook pitifully, but didn't move from its spot between a pizza box and a half rotten head of lettuce. Harry bit his bottom lip in irritation, and tried again, only this time with a more force. "Accio paper plate" The paper plate flew across the alley, and with his new vampiric speed, Harry took a half step to the right, avoiding it. He knew the paper plate wouldn't hurt, but it was a simple reaction he wasn't sure why he did it. Maybe it was just his body experimenting or something. Harry shook his head and concentrated on his task, his plane left in an hour, and the sun was rising forty-five minutes after that, Harry wanted to make sure he was safely protected by the coffin that the airline offered._

_Harry wanted to try see if could also do a few other spells of different levels: Wingradium Leviosa (a low level) and Expecto Patronum (an advanced one) for example Accio was considered middle ground, why he had started out with it - Harry wasn't sure, but it didn't matter now. Those spells were some he used more often than anything else, and he wanted to make sure he still had access to them._

"_Windgradium Leviosa,'' he muttered. A half of a brown glass bottle scrapped against the ground before lifting into the air, to the level of Harry's green eyes. It floated easily, spinning over when Harry twisted his magic to make it. Harry smiled a bit to himself, and let the half bottle fall to the ground where it shattered. Harry flinched, and looked out to the street, waiting just incase someone decided to investigate. Considering how late at night it was, no one came to see._

_Harry sighed and shifted his feet, he was glad that two out of three spells are working which met that he still has his magic. However, the third spell would be more difficult. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed as much as he dared before shifting through his memories until he came across a pleasant one. Sirius and Harry playing with a snitch over Christmas Holiday last year at the Burrow. Everyone was there, and there was happy chatter in the background as people exchanged gifts and talked about whatever crossed their minds. Harry's memory skipped forward to that night when he caught Sirius and Remus talking softly by the tree, then Harry witnessed Sirius get down on one knee, and propose to the werewolf. Harry wasn't sure why that memory made him so happy, but he clung to the feeling it left in his chest tightly, opened his eyes and spoke clearly:_

"_Expecto Patronum."_

_The blinding bright light, made Harry lift his arm over his eyes for a few moments until it dimmed slightly, and the sound of hooves reached Harry's ears. Harry smiled at the sight of the magnificent silver stag standing before him, his large antlers proud and strong atop his head, and completely white eyes met Harry's green calmly. Harry reached a hand up and Prongs pressed his snout against Harry's cold hand, and Harry felt himself warming at the simple contact._

_"Good to see you boy." Harry said softly, feeling the Patronus' hot breath against his hand as Prongs huffed in agreement. "I'll see you again soon." The newborn promised before banishing the stag with ease and picked up his things in order to head towards the airport, which wasn't much further. _

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Harry was happy that his flight was over because it was long and boring - there wasn't much to do besides sleep in the offered coffin. Harry wasn't sure what he had been expecting from the flight, it wasn't like they offered an in flight movie or anything.

Harry sighed from his spot in the backseat of a taxi on his way from Shreveport from Baton Rouge. Harry bit his bottom lip in thought, he still had no idea what he was supposed to expect from meeting this Eric Northman vampire. From what Harry remembered from reading up on vampires since their coming out of the closet and the few things he learned at Hogwarts, the older the vampire, the more powerful. Harry didn't at all like the idea of he himself being a newborn and standing alone in front of a one thousand plus year old vampire.

The image of a lamb to slaughter crossed his mind, and it made Harry squirm a bit in his seat, wether from the image of the blood - which made him slightly hungry, much to his horror, or the fact that he would be all but defenseless, magic only did so much to a vampire.

The swearing from the cab driver pulled Harry from his thoughts and he realized the car was driving strangely and the driver pulled over.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, leaning forward in his seat.

"Flat tire, mos' likely." The driver replied putting the car in park. Harry pursed his lip, looking out the window.

"How long will it take you to fix it?" Harry asked, also getting out of the car. It was nearly mid-night, Harry wanted to make sure that he had a decent place to sleep along with a motel room. He knew he was being over cautious, but better safe than sorry for the moment. He didn't know what about vampires was true or not for the most part, but the last thing he wanted was to burst into flames because he didn't remember something stupid.

" 'Bout an hour." The driver replied looking at the very flat right rear tire with a frown. " 'm very sorry sir."

Harry turned his attention back down the road. "How far into town?" He asked, shifting nervously on his feet.

"Fifteen minutes, mile or so up the road." The driver replied.

"I'll walk the rest of the way, I've got a meeting that I can't miss." Harry said digging into his coat pocket for his wallet. He pulled several bills from his wallet that he had exchanged from pounds into dollars, and handed them to the man.

"You sure?" The man asked, though he had already taken Harry's money.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it. Just pop the back, yeah?" Harry said. The driver shook his head, but opened the trunk of the car. Harry grabbed his bags and couldn't help but smile a bit at the human before taking off in a blur. He heard the driver cry out in surprise, but he was already far away by then.

Harry found a cheap motel and paid for a room through the end of the week, seeing as it was already Wednesday. He wouldn't actually be staying in the motel, knowing he'd be much more comfortable underground - not to mention safer (he didn't want someone breaking in during the middle of the day), but it at least gave him a safe place to put his stuff for the time being. Harry was planning on burying himself across the street under the thick cover of trees and over grown bushes. Harry swore he saw a tombstone further into the woods, but it could've just been a rock.

His hunger returned soon after, and Harry forced himself to leave the relative safety of his darkened room, in search of a place that sold TrueBlood. Half way down the road, Harry noticed a sign for a place named: Merlotte's. Harry ran with ease until he got into the parking lot, where he forced himself to slow to a walk, then headed inside.

It was rather loud, which surprised Harry, he thought out here almost in the middle of nowhere there wouldn't be this many people, and definitely not people out drinking and having a good time - as these people obviously were. Harry hesitated when a few people in the booths and tables close to the door looked up at him, and the whispers started. He was a new fish in the pond, one that didn't look like anyone from around this small town.

Harry stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked up to the bar, where only a few minutes later, he was being talked to by a blond haired waitress.

"Welcome to Merlotte's, I'm Sookie, can I start your off with something to drink?" She stated with a very happy smile.

Harry was yet again thankful for his inability to blush, and he rubbed his hands together on the bar, almost as if he was trying to warm them. "Do - . . . Do you have any of that TrueBlood?" Harry asked, looking at the woman. She didn't even bat an eyelash as she smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Sam just got an order in. Which type would you like." Sookie said moving around the bar to a cooler.

Harry tried to remember the type that Elijah had given him back home, but he couldn't. "What type do you have?" He asked. Sookie looked through the cooler, twisting bottles around so she could see the labels. From his spot at the bar, Harry could see they were all the same.

"How about some A plus?" Sookie asked, turning to look at Harry.

"Sounds good." Harry said, giving her a half smile. He wondered if there were a lot of people like Sookie, that didn't care that he was a vampire. Though the cold looks he was getting from the heavy set woman, who until just a few moments ago had been leering 'seductively' at Harry, made him think twice about there being a lot of people like Sookie around.

Sookie unscrewed the bottle cap, then put it into the microwave for about a minute before taking it back out, and putting it on the bar in front of Harry, after setting a white napkin with the bar's name printed on it. Harry put his hands around the warm glass bottle and ducked his head. He could hear more people whispering about him.

_"I wonder if he's looking for Vampire Bill." _ Was the most common thing he heard, though it was in different words.

Harry tried his best to ignore them, focusing instead on his food in front of him. It took him a few drinks to get used to the fact that it was now warm, and even closer to human blood now. Harry ducked his head, and hunched his shoulders slightly when he felt someone walking in front of him. Harry saw dark skinned muscular arms of a man, though the painted finger nails and the black and gold jersey dress confused him a bit.

"Now, what do we have here?" Came the man's voice, and something about it made Harry want to smile, but he reframed, not knowing if this man was friend or foe. Harry did, however, look up. "What's a cutie like you doing sittin' all by yourself?" The man asked, leaning forward on his arms so his face was closer to Harry's.

"Not many people really wanna be by me." Harry said, tapping his TrueBlood bottle with his fingers. The man didn't seem to falter at all. He just chuckled at Harry's words.

"They're just afraid of what's different from themselves, don't worry your pretty little head any more." The man replied patting Harry's hand, and Harry pulled his cold fingers away, but the man pretended not to notice.

"I'm Harry." The newborn said softly.

"I'm Lafayette, but you can call me Lala, if you want sweetie." Lafayette said with a smile. "Where you from Harry, that cute little accent ain't from around here." Harry couldn't help but smile, though he quickly covered his mouth with a hand when his fangs slipped out.

"I'm so sorry!" Harry said in embarrassment, Lafayette seemed to take it in stride, and he reached out to pat Harry on the arm. Harry looked up at him.

"You must be pretty young huh?" Lafayette asked, and Harry nodded. "Don't worry about it, you ain't that scary Harry."

Harry and Lafayette talked for a long while, Harry telling Lafayette about his former life in England, though he left out a lot of major things, names mostly. He also didn't really tell why he had jumped the pond, and he didn't mention his missing sire. All the while Lafayette kept throwing what Harry thought might have been flirty comments towards him.

Harry finally said he had to leave when most of the bar had emptied out, and dawn was quickly approaching. Lafayette told Harry to come back and Harry agreed he'd stop by the following night. Harry stopped at his motel room just long enough to change out of his decent clothes and into something he didn't mind got dirty.

Harry left his motel room, locking it before jogging across the street, he looked around, making sure there wasn't anyone watching him. It took longer than he thought it would, but eventually Harry had himself buried in the cold and rather wet Louisiana soil, settling down to sleep. The week old vampire tossed and turned for a little while, making some of the dirt shift around him, until finally Harry slept.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

Sorry for the long delay, We hope that you enjoyed the chapter. ConstantSnow has chapter three to write next, and Vampire Bill will make an appearance before Eric, and so will Jessica (this will be set at the end of Season one and beginning of season 2?)

Thanks for Reading.

Please Review and Comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**: written by ConstantSnow

**Warnings:** Refer to previous chapters.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to previous chapters.

* * *

Waking up buried in dirt was a strange feeling, like being wrapped in a blanket, yet if you moved even the slightest, the blanket crumbled around you. As Harry dug his way to the surface, he grimaced as dirt got into his shirt and pants. Finally as night air brushed his skin, Harry sighed. He was half out of his makeshift grave when he glanced up at the sky, it was just past dusk, just dark enough for it to be safe for a vampire to wake without getting the bleeds.

Harry lifted himself from the dirt with a bit of awkward difficulty, and brushed his clothes off before walking the short distance back to the motel room he had rented for a shower and change of clothes. As he stood under the spray of water, Harry smiled a bit at the thought of seeing Lafayette again, the dark skinned man was something else, unlike anyone Harry had ever met before. His personality had drawn Harry so quickly out of his shell, and the fact that Lafayette wasn't at all afraid that Harry was a vampire, made Harry happy. Harry tilted his face up into the stream of hot water, letting the lingering dirt wash away and swirl down the drain.

After a good hour in the shower, Harry got out and dried his body quickly, then dressed in casual clothes; jeans, a white tank with a long sleeved dark green shirt over it, and a pair of tennis shoes and a belt to finish the outfit. He ran his fingers through his wild hair as he left his motel room, then ran to Merlotte's within a few short minutes.

* * *

Like the night before, the bar was surprisingly full for a day of the week, and most of the people turned to stare with curious eyes, and several hateful glares. Harry tried not to show any discomfort at the attention, he was used to it from his time in the wizarding world.

Harry took the seat at the far end of the bar, hesitating only when he realized the seat would leave him with his back to the door, something he didn't like. Harry calmed considerable when he saw Sookie come out of the back, holding a tray of food expertly in one hand, she gave a bright smile and a nod of her head before delivering the food to the right table.

Harry looked down at the bar top when the bartender stalked towards him.

"Boy, you better lemme see some ID." She said. "I ain't gettin' fired because some kid is trying to get booze." Harry looked up at her, she was surprisingly muscular, with long hair in thousands of tiny braids. She had dark skin and dark eyes, and was of average height and weight. She was frowning heavily, and her eyes were determined.

"I-I'm not trying to get any alcohol." Harry replied.

"Then why you sittin' at the bar?" She asked.

"Sookie said something about my little friend coming in." Lafayette's voice sounded, and Harry looked gratefully past the bartender at him, flashing a smile.

"Lafayette, you know him?" The woman asked.

"Of course I do." Lafayette said, his apron was hanging around his waist, and he had a purple piece of cloth wrapped around his head, with the tail of it hanging over his right shoulder almost like a woman would hang her braid. "This is Harry. Harry, I'd like you to meet my cousin, Tera."

"Nice to meet you." Harry said nervously as Tera eyed him thoughtfully.

"You'd better not be doing anything illegal to that boy Lafayette." Tera threatened and Lafayette laughed.

"I'm not a minor." Harry defended, but Tera didn't seem to believe him.

"Tera, relax girl. I can assure you, I wouldn't be able to do anything to Harry he didn't want me to." Lafayette teased as he leaned over the bar, and placed a hand on Harry's arm, making the newborn vampire duck his head shyly. "He's stronger than he looks." The cook ran his eyes down the part of Harry's body that wasn't hidden behind the bar.

"Why don't I believe you?" Tera deadpanned, eyeing her cousin and Harry. "Do you want something to drink kid?" She asked.

"A TrueBlood." Harry answered and Tera's eyes widened a bit.

"Oh." She answered, a bit surprised. "Right."

Lafayette chuckled. "So Harry, how did you sleep last night?"

"Like the dead." Harry said, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as Lafayette laughed. "I haven't had a dream since I was turned, I don't think I can dream anymore." Harry continued seriously, and Lafayette gave him a soft smile and squeezed his arm apologetically.

"Cheer up sugar." Lafayette said, tapping under Harry's chin to get him to lift his eyes. "You're to pretty to be frowning."

"Lafayette, I don't pay you to flirt with the customers." Came a semi-deep voice from across the room. Harry turned to see a man with light brown hair that was touched with grey and a five o'clock shadow carrying a bin filled with dirty dishes towards the back. He was wearing a long sleeved black, grey and dark green plaid shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was wearing bootcut dark wash jeans, and sturdy looking boots. He was pretty good looking, probably in his mid-thirties, but something about him made Harry wary, not to say the man was 'bad' but something about him was definitely different.

"Oh come on Sam. You know the only reason business is so good, is cuz of lil' ol' me." Lafayette joked standing up straight to put a hand on his hip. "Can't you lemme slid, my baby's here."

The apparent owner of the bar, Sam, looked at Harry and cocked his head to the side. If it wasn't for Harry's vampiric senses, he doubted he wouldn't have noticed Sam scent the air, his eyes locked on Harry. The action made Harry shift nervously, and he could tell that Sam wasn't entirely human either. "There's orders stacking up in the kitchen Lafayette, I'm sure your friend won't mind waiting a little while for you to cook them." Sam said then disappeared through the doorway to the kitchen.

Lafayette sighed and turned to Harry. "Wait here sugar, I just need to cook these rednecks their food, then I'll be right back to talk to you." The man winked boldly to Harry before making his way back to the kitchen, a swagger in his step.

Harry gave a half grin, then turned to Tera who'd been watching the encounter from the back of the bar, she was leaned back against the counter next to the microwave, her arms crossed over her chest. Harry's grin slipped slightly, and he offered her a light smile. "Not to be pushy but could I have that TrueBlood now?" He asked.

Tera did as she was asked, taking a bottle from the special fridge and twisted off the cap. She put it down in front of Harry and he grimaced slightly, it was hard enough stomaching it warm, but if it was cold, Harry doubted he could get it down. He was seconds from working up the courage to ask Tera to warm it, when he felt a something strong move smoothly up behind him.

"I hate to bother you Tera, but I would like to ask if you would be so kind as to put this poor boy's TrueBlood into the microwave for a minute in order to warm it." The voice was thick with a southern accent, and soothingly deep.

Tera pursed her lips, snatching the bottle off the counter and turned to put it in to the microwave with a loud thunk. "Of course, how silly of me." She said, a slight harsh edge to her voice. "Your kind is all buddy buddy, huh _Mr. Compton_?" Tera's eyebrows raised slightly as she spoke before settling back.

"Just as kind to our kin as you are to other humans Tera." The stool next to Harry was pulled out by a pale hand and Harry was finally able to get himself to look at the vampire who had spoken in his behalf.

This vampire's skin had lost all of its healthy color, meaning this vampire was much older than Harry, most likely by several decades. His hair was well kept and dark brown, nearly black. He had blue eyes that held some pain in them, and they were dark and deep, filled with wisdom beyond the look of his age. Harry swallowed nervously, and looked down quickly.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said, dipping his head in respect.

"Speak nothing of it, I couldn't help but notice your distress from my table." Bill said, and Harry looked up at him. "I take it you hadn't noticed me, correct?"

"I-I had no idea you were here." Harry admitted.

"Very young then, younger than I had guessed upon seeing you first." Bill said, and offered a kind smile. "Sookie told me that there was a new vampire in Bon Temps, I could hardly believe it, but now I am eating my words."

"I suppose so, sir." Harry said.

"Your maker must have taught you very well for you to show such respect to an elder. Where is your maker by the way?" Bill asked, having not seen or felt another vampire near by.

Harry's brow furrowed as Tera put the bottle back in front of him, his hand automatically wrapped around the warm bottle and he pulled it closer. "That is actually why I am here. My maker left me, I woke up alone. I was told to come here, seeking an older vampire by the name of Eric." Harry admitted and brought the bottle to his lips to drink.

"Eric? As in Eric Northman?" Bill asked, leaning closer in curiosity.

"I believe so, if Mr. Northman is the sherif of area five." Harry answered, something about Bill was paternal, yet it also put Harry on edge, it was a confusing mix of comfort and unease.

"Then yes, you are looking for Eric Northman, but I cannot help but ask why of all people were you told to seek out him of all the vampires in the States." Bill stated with a bit of concern in his voice.

"My maker, what I remember of her, she was a red head, on the smaller side, with a slight southern accent. The other vampire I talked to, said that Eric would know just about every vampire in the Southern states, and that he would be willing to help." Harry explained, watching the strange look in Bill's eyes, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Eric is more likely to eat you alive than help you." Harry's eyes darted up to look at Sookie, who had been ease dropping from the end of the bar. She blushed, and gave a nervous smile at having been caught. "Sorry, couldn't help it." She shrugged. "But really, Eric's not a friendly person, he's not going to help you unless he gets something good out of the deal."

"I have to agree with Sookie. I've known Eric for many years, he's not one to lend a helping hand so easily." Bill continued, and Harry sighed.

"I don't have much choice. I was turned barely a week ago, I have no where else to go. I managed to get what limited funds I had to get here." Harry said, half lying. He'd taken only the money he had in his muggle accounts, but he didn't want to step foot back into the magical world as a vampire, it would be a political shit storm that Harry didn't want to be in the middle of, at least not for another few years. He wanted to come to terms with the fact that he was now a vampire, and he couldn't do that with the press stalking him, or his friends and family crowding him with concern. Harry swallowed another mouthful of TrueBlood quickly, then ran his fingers through his hair. "What do you suppose I should do then Mr. Compton?"

"I do not know." Bill replied honestly, and Harry's frown deepened.

"We'll help you find your maker." Sookie answered after a few minutes of silence. Both Harry and Bill gave her nearly identical unbelieving looks.

"You cannot be serious." Harry said.

"Sookie, I must protest. We do not know who his maker is, besides the fact that it would put you into serious danger that I won't allow. I've got my hands full enough as it is dealing with Jessica." Bill said.

"Jessica's not that hard to deal with if you just talk to her. She's just a little girl-"

"And a vampire." Bill interrupted.

Harry opened his mouth to decline the offer of help, thinking it best to just take his chances with Eric Northman, but Sookie beat him to the final decisions. "I think Jessica could do with a friend, another newborn that's struggling to get used to things, just as she is. Besides Bill, someone has to teach Harry what he needs to know, and who better than you, since you're already teaching Jessica? Its not much different from just teaching one as apposed to two." Sookie said stubbornly, then turned and walked away, her blonde ponytail swishing as she moved across the room at the call of her name.

Harry puffed out his cheeks in confusion as Bill sighed. "Where have you been staying Harry?" Bill asked.

"I have my things in a motel down the road, I've been sleeping in the ground across the road." Harry admitted, adverting his eyes to the looks both Bill and Tear gave him, though Bill's look wasn't harsh like Tera's.

"Well, I'll extend the offer for you to stay in my house with me and my prodigy, Jessica, for the time being. Its not safe for a newborn to be alone. I see your self control is at an amazing level, but even the most controlled of us, loose him or herself from time to time, and it best to have an elder there to keep you in line." Bill said.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." Harry said.

Bill gave a sharp nod of his head and got up from the bar, and headed towards Sookie. Harry licked his lips slowly, and glanced around the bar again, he noticed most of the people were staring at him, and more than half of them were also whispering about him and Vampire Bill - as the locals called him. Harry chuckled a bit and wondered if from now on if he would be known as 'Vampire Harry'.

* * *

As the last of the customers left the bar for closing, Lafayette had managed to talk Sam into letting Harry stay so they could talk for a little while longer. Sookie was still there, as was Vampire Bill, who would be taking Harry home after taking Sookie back to her home.

Lafayette had Harry's hand held, palm up, gently in one of his own, his other hand free so his fingers could trace the lines of Harry's palm as he also traced them with his eyes. "Your hands surprise me, Harry." Lafayette said, looking up at Harry. "They're rougher than I thought, rougher than they look. You worked hard in your life?"

Harry shrugged half heartedly. "I guess more than other people my age." He admitted. Lafayette hummed and nodded his head slowly, then closed his hands around Harry's. "You confuse me Lala." Harry admitted and Lafayette laughed, lightening the mood instantly.

"Why's that?" The man asked, a serious look on his face, but his eyes were full of mirth.

"You don't look like the type of person that could so easily hold the hand of a vampire as easily as if you held a human's hand." Harry said. "One would think, you'd turn and run as soon as you noticed the bottle of TrueBlood in my hands the other night, yet here you are, talking to me like we've known each other for years."

"I'm good at readin' people Harry. You're a good person, you've got something about you that is attracting, like honey for flies and other sweet toothed things." Lafayette admitted then glanced over at Bill and Sookie who'd just come from the back of the bar, where the employ lockers were. "It seems like your clock is reaching midnight Cinderella, I'll see you Saturday, I've got tomorrow off. Keep outta trouble, you hear me?"

Harry smiled. "You keep outta trouble too Lala." Harry said as he slid off his stool. Lafayette hummed deeply.

"I was born for trouble Harry, it finds me more often than I find it." Lafayette smiled and waved his fingers at Harry as he followed Sookie and Bill outside.

"It seems Lafayette has really taken a liking to you Harry." Sookie said, pointing out the obvious in her attempt to make small talk.

"I like him too, something about him." Harry said, slipping into the backseat of Bill's dark four door car.

"Mm." Came Sookie's non-word reply. "Alright, well I really hope you and Jessica get alone, she's a sweet girl deep down, she's just going through a hard spot since she was turned." Sookie said, turning sideways in her seat to look back at Harry while Bill chuckled behind the steering wheel. "I think she'll like you Harry, just don't be too judgmental, she was a bit - . . . repressed when she was human so she's lashing out now that she doesn't have the restraints anymore. She'll calm down after a little while."

"I'm not going to pass judgement on anyone Sookie, don't worry. I'm just thankful for a safe place to rest during the day." Harry said, flashing a grateful smile, which he quickly covered with his hand when his fangs slipped out. "Shit, I'm sorry!" Harry added hurriedly.

"Its alright, Jessica does the same thing when her emotions are high, good or bad." Sookie said. "Besides, do you think I could date a vampire if I didn't like fangs?" She asked with a bit of a smile, and Harry gave a closed lipped smile in return.

"All newborns have trouble controlling their fangs Harry, its just natural." Bill explained. "Don't worry about it."

Harry nodded and leaned back in his seat, and turned to look out the window. "So, what can you tell me about Mr. Northman?"

"There's not much else to learn about the man, he's a self serving bastard." Sookie snapped, and Harry looked at her in surprise. "What? Its' true?"

"You don't seem like the kind of woman who speaks so harshly about a person, that's all." Harry said.

"Normally, she is not, however Eric Northman is a bastard." Bill replied and Sookie couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Harry smiled. "I'll take your word for it." Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

When a large white house came into view, Harry was slightly awed by it. It was rather old, but something about it was beautiful. "Sleep well, Sookie." Bill said as his human opened the car door.

"Good night Bill, Harry." Sookie said with a smile, she leaned over to kiss Bill's cheek before slipping out of the car and moved towards the house.

Bill waited until Sookie had turned on the kitchen light before he pulled away. Harry looked at the part of the older vampire's face that he could see from his spot in the back seat of the car. "Can I ask you something Bill?"

Bill raised an eyebrow. "I will try to answer to the best of my knowledge." Bill said.

"Why do you think my Maker left me that night?" Harry asked, Bill frowned slightly, his fingers flexed on his steering wheel slightly.

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that, Harry. I just know that some of our kind are not as compassionate as others." Bill said. "It could be simply because she did not want the responsibility of raising a newborn. Or it could have been that she was still young, and her own Maker would not approve. There are many possibilities Harry, its best not to over think it."

"Right." Harry mumbled, and looked out the window.

* * *

Jessica was a handful, a true newborn. She was wild and emotional, she hated the fact that Bill had ordered her to stay in the house, and she hated that he only let her drink TrueBlood. All in all she was a normal teenaged girl, just with a few vampiric bonuses. Harry could also tell she was very curious and unsure, but she hid it well beneath everything else.

The tall redheaded newborn was currently lounging on the couch, her long legs over the seats, her back laying half against the back of the couch, and half against the arm. She was dressed in a very short plaid school-girl type skirt, and a shirt that barely covered her torso. She had her hair down over her shoulders.

Jessica stared at Harry who sat calmly in the arm chair across the coffee table.

"How come you wanna find your maker so bad?" Jessica asked. "If she's anything like Bill you'll hate being stuck in the house all the time."

Harry shrugged at her, looking towards the entrance of the room. "I just wanna know why, that's all." Harry answered. "Bill isn't that bad, he's taking good care of you, and offered me a place to stay as well."

"Only because Sookie asked him too." Jessica reminded.

"He didn't have to agree." Harry said, then stood, stretching his arms over his head.

"Where are you going?" Jessica asked, standing as well. Since the night before, she'd taken to following Harry around, trying to get him to snap because she thought it'd be funny.

"To get a drink. Would you like one?" Harry asked, heading for the kitchen.

"I don't remember the mix that Bill gave me." Jessica admitted, a bit deflated.

"Well, why don't we try mixing up our own batches then?" Harry asked and Jessica hesitated.

"Fine." She finally answered, and followed Harry into the kitchen. "So, what was your life like before this?" She asked.

"I was going to college, Birkbeck, studying psychology and history." Harry answered. "I had a few really close friends, and had a job and an apartment. It was nice and quite." Harry grabbed a few bottles of TrueBlood from the fridge, checking the types. "Will you get some cups?" Harry asked.

"So, why did you leave? Did your family and stuff, not like vampires?" Jessica asked, grabbing several plastic cups from the cabinet.

"No, they didn't mind vampires. I just didn't want to have to come out as one to them." Harry said, moving back to the living room. Jessica sat next to him on the couch, setting the plastic cups down as he set down the bottles.

"Do you think Bill will get mad at us for opening all these bottles though?" Jessica asked.

Harry smiled. "He's a Civil War era vampire, I'm pretty sure he'd been saving up and investing money for years, he's probably got money coming out of his ears, I'm sure." Harry said. "I don't think he minds thirty dollars worth of TrueBlood being used, if he does, I'll pay for it. I've got enough money to replace the bottles."

"If you say so." Jessica said, taking one bottle and twisting off the cap. "I'm pretty sure there was A in the blood Bill gave me." She muttered, pouring some into one of the cups in front of her.

"Good starting point." Harry said grabbing another bottle. He poured a bit of it into one of the cups while Jessica took the O blood into another cup.

It took several hours of trial and error before they both had a mix that they both could stomach easily. For Jessica, it was O positive and A negative with just a splash of B negative in it, for Harry O negative with a splash of AB positive. Jessica also seemed to have relaxed slightly as the night went on, she shared more with Harry as he shared with him.

"So, you knew of vampires and other creatures before you were turned, and before the vampires came out of the coffin?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, where I came from, this is normal." Harry said with a shrug.

"And you gave it all up to be normal?" Jessica stared at him with disbelief. "I would've given anything to do what you got to."

Harry shook his head. "Its not all that fun Jess, I mean running for your life for months in the woods, people hating you, even when you haven't done anything wrong." Harry frowned and rubbed his arm.

Jessica frowned, but before she could say anything, both newborns turned to look towards the door as Bill opened it and slipped inside with a paper bag. "What are you two doing?" Bill asked, looking at the several half drunk bottles on the coffee table, along with the cups both of them had in hand.

"Sorry Bill, it was my idea to try mixing them. I'll pay for it." Harry said quickly as Bill set the bag on the table.

"No, its alright, they don't cost that much and if you put them in the refrigerator now, they'll still be good so you can drink them later." Bill said twisting the caps back onto the bottles then handing them to Jessica and Harry who were quick to obey. "So, what did you two do besides this while I was gone?"

"Just talk." Harry said.

"Oh, what about?" Bill asked.

"Harry was telling me about his college, and the school he went to before that, a boarding school. He used to get into a lot of trouble for pulling pranks." Jessica said, keeping the secret that Harry had asked her two, just like she promised.

"That's good that you are sharing, its important for coven mates to trust each other." Bill said, and Harry frowned a bit, he liked Bill, and the man seemed like a good man, but there was something that Harry knew he couldn't trust, but he didn't know what it was yet.

"I know you said this was a bad idea Bill, but I think I should go to see Eric, he was expecting me." Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

Bill frowned, looking at Harry for several minutes. "Its to late in the night for the drive to be safe for us, how about we go tomorrow night?" Bill suggested.

Harry thought for a few minutes before relenting. "Sure, I don't see why not. Do we have enough time to run back to the motel where I had my things?"

"I took the liberty of picking up your things while I was out. They are in the trunk." Bill said holding up the keys to his car.

"Right, okay then." Harry said, a bit uneasy about the fact that Bill had collected his things. Sure, there were charms that prevented anyone from seeing any magical items unless they were clued in on the existence of magic, but Harry still wasn't comfortable with it.

Harry went outside to get his bag. He paused behind the car, looking up towards Bill's home and frowned. He could here Jessica whining and Bill telling her it was time to get ready for bed. Harry grabbed his back from the trunk, then made his way back into the house. Jessica was at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips, glaring down at Bill.

"There's still a few hours before the sun comes up, can't we stay up a little while longer?" Jessica asked.

Bill sighed. "After you get ready for bed." He relented and Jessica grinned and ran into the bathroom in a blur. Bill turned to Harry. "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

Harry shook his head. "Thanks for getting my stuff, you didn't have to."

"Sookie suggested that I do, since you were watching over Jessica for me." Bill said, glancing up the stairs towards the bathroom door which was just barely visible from his position. "You are very well behaved for a newborn, I'm surprised.

Harry shrugged. "I've always been pretty mellow for my age, I guess a vampire child is no different." Harry admitted.

Harry turned and headed into the living room in order to go through his bag to find some clothes to sleep in, and he missed the strange look that flashed in Bill's eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

I am so sorry that it took so long for me to get this out! Midterms have dropped onto me like a ton of bricks as well.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's Outfit for Fangtasia:** http:/ /gothicburlesque . blogspot. com /2009/ 06/ z-entity-eye-candy. html (just remove the spaces) Its the last photo, the guy on his knees with the spiky black hair. I think he looks a bit like Harry should, as a college student, only Harry doesn't goth out in this fic, unless he's at Fangtasia.

**Note:** I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. I appreciate everyone's understanding though, and I hope to at least get an update up every two weeks or so. Uhm, I also haven't heard anything from Kiwi, who is my co-author, so I don't know what's going on with her. I will try to contact her, but I don't know what's gonna happen. If she has lost interest in this fic, I will continue it on my own, though I hope that doesn't end up as the case.

**Story Note:** I just wanted to warn people that Eric is a sarcastic narcissistic bastard, who has a bit of a temper and that's why I love him. I really really hope I do him justice in this fic. Also, Harry is not a pansy, there are times where he acts unsure and nervous, but he's a newborn vampire, he's getting used to everything. But other times he's going to show that Gryffindor Golden Boy, Slytherin Self-Serving Bad-Ass awesome-ness that he is. I think that is the best way to sum up Harry's attitude in this fic, it's going to take a while for it to fully develop, but eventually it'll come up, and you'll see that he's really a good match for Eric. And, this fic is based almost completely in the TruBlood/Southern Vampire world, there's a lot of sex, blood, violence and other mature content. I'm trying to stay true to that down and dirty feel that the show and book have while still giving a good plot and everything. Again, hope I do it justice.

**Chapter Four:** by ConstantSnow

* * *

Harry wasn't sure why Bill kept stone walling him, but the newborn was getting rather annoyed with the constant excuses the other vampire kept coming up with over the next few days that kept him from going to see Eric Northman. Harry knew Bill's intentions weren't malicious, it could have simply been that Bill hated Eric that much.

Harry sighed, ignoring the look Jessica had given him from across the room where she was playing with Bill's Wii. "You okay Harry? You've been sighing for the past two hours." Jessica said, pausing her game of boxing.

"I need to go see Mr. Northman as soon as possible." Harry said.

"Eric?" Jessica asked and Harry looked at him.

"You know him?" Harry asked, sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah, Bill had him watching me for a few weeks." Jessica crossed her arms over her chest. "He owns Fangtasia."

"Do you remember how to get there?" Harry asked and Jessica nodded. "Can you take me?"

Jessica shifted nervously and looked towards the door. "Bill told me I'm not allowed to leave the house." Jessica said. "I can't get passed the front porch, trust me I've tried." She added bitterly.

"Tell me how to get there. Mr. Northman is expecting me. If I don't show up, he's goi-" The front door opened, the old hinges creaking loudly in the sensitive hearing of the two newborns.

"No need to worry Harry." Bill stepped through the front door and both Jessica and Harry turned to see him step in with two other vampires, and Sookie. Harry instantly sat straighter at the sight of the two other vampires. Both were much older than Harry, though he couldn't be sure if the tall blonde woman was older or younger than Bill. "I simply did not want you meeting Eric in such a place as Fangtasia so I asked him here. It took a few days for him to agree. Harry, Eric Northman and his prodigy, Pam."

Harry's eyes turned to the other male vampire. Eric Northman was an impressive man to see, his presence was encompassing. Harry couldn't tell if it was just because of the age of the vampire, or just his physical appearance and the air around him. The tall well built man looked to be no older than his early thirties, with short dirty blonde hair perfectly styled and deep blue eyes that Harry had trouble looking into before he found himself lowering his eyes.

"Well, you've got me here so, I would start explaining. I do not like having my time wasted." Eric spoke smoothly, moving to the couch opposite of Harry and sat down, taking a relaxed position instantly.

"I'm looking for my sire." Harry said.

"Yes, I've already been told this as well. Give me a reason as to why I should give a damn." Eric was staring at Harry intently and Harry was having trouble sitting still, he felt like he was an experiment that Eric was examining.

"The vampire who turned me, broke a treaty that the vampires enacted nearly four thousand years ago." Harry said glancing up at Eric. He noticed that both Bill and Pam stir slightly. Sookie was moving closer in interest and Jessica was shifting nervously, having already heard the story from Harry.

"Oh? And what treaty are you speaking of youngling? You aren't a day over twenty and you know nothing of our world besides what you've seen on the television." Eric seemed even more annoyed, and possibly a bit amused.

The treaty that Harry was speaking of was one between vampires and the Wizarding world, stating that a vampire could not turn a wizard without the wizard's consent. It had been brought into existence after a long war between vampires and wizards. Wizards had been hunting vampires without cause, so in retaliation, vampires began turning wizards, forcing them to fight as vampires or be killed by wizards for being vampires. When the war had been stuck in a stale mate for over twenty years, the treaty had been brought up, and the leaders of both sides signed it, sealing it in magic and blood.

"The one that states that a vampire cannot turn an unwilling wizard." Harry said, bringing his eyes up to look at Eric. The surprise on the older vampire's face was barely noticeable. Harry turned to see Bill and the other Pam's faces, both of them had shock on their face. Sookie just looked confused and Jessica was staring very intently at the far wall behind Harry's head.

"Are you telling me that you are a wizard?" Eric sat up, resting his forearms against his knees and lacing his hands together. Harry gave a barely visible nod and Eric's eyes seemed to light up with excitement. "Prove it."

Harry swallowed and slid his wand from his shirt sleeve, he held it between his index and middle fingers on his right hand. Harry set it on the coffee table where Eric instantly picked it up with a brief blur of his hand. "You can feel that it's real, correct?" Harry asked and Eric paused his inspection.

"You could've stolen it from a wizard." Eric said and tossed the wand to Harry. "Cast a spell." Harry caught his wand with ease, turning the tip away from his own body, but was careful to lower it to the floor.

Harry looked at Sookie, nervous to actually use magic in front of her. She was human after all.

"Trust me, Sookie would've found out about your magic soon enough. She has a knack for such things." Eric said, his eyes following Harry's to look at the blonde waitress. "Now, either prove to me that there is magic in your body or I will rip it apart."

Harry licked his lips nervously, before flicking his wand and muttering the words of the charm that animated a glass figuring of two dancing fairies that Sookie had bought for Jessica. The two female fairies giggled as the danced around on their base. After a few seconds, Harry ended the charm and the fairies went still in the places they had been before Harry's magic had touched them. Harry turned to Eric, and saw the gleam in the other vampire's eyes and his dead heart clenched.

Eric leaned back in his seat, turning to Pam and began speaking to her in a language Harry didn't know. Sookie looked up at Bill questioningly and he shook his head.

"So, if I do help you," Eric began, drawing Harry's attention back to him. "What do I get out of it?"

Harry slid his wand back into the sleeve of his shirt, charming back into place on the holster on his forearm. "What do you want?" Harry asked and Eric smirked dangerously, his teeth gleaming in the dim lighting of the room.

"Eric, be reasonable." Bill added, as if asking a friend for a favor.

"I'm a very reasonable person Bill, you know that." Eric chuckled even as Sookie muttered: "Liar."

"Mr. Northman, what is it that you are wanting in trade?" Harry asked, watching Eric's posture and face for any clues.

"Your favor is to be returned to me at a later date. No questions." Eric answered easily.

"I'm not agreeing with anything unless I know what it is." Harry replied bitterly.

"Then you must really not care all that much about finding your maker." Eric said. "From what Bill told me, she does seem rather familiar. Slight, red head with a Southern accent, right?" Eric exchanged a look with Pam. "She sounds familiar to you too, doesn't she Pam?"

"Very." The woman replied, her hands still on her hips and a bored expression on her face.

Harry growled angrily, his fangs sliding down and Eric turned to him. Harry barely had time to register Eric moving before he found himself on the floor on his back. Eric had a large hand gripped tightly around Harry's neck and squeezing just enough to cut off Harry's air supply. Even without needing to breath, Harry was still young enough where he wasn't used to not breathing, so he gasped, clawing at Eric's hand, even as he glared up at the older vampire.

"You'd do well not to test me child. I've seen more than your young eyes ever will. I do not take well to being threatened." Eric spoke softly, but the tone in his whispered voice was enough to send a chilling shiver down Harry's spine. Harry found himself staring at Eric's razor sharp fangs, which were much to close to his face for comfort.

"Eric, let him go." Sookie demanded but Eric wasn't listening to her. Bill kept his arm around Sookie, preventing her from trying to do something stupid, like push Eric off of Harry. Pam was boredly examining her painted nails and tapping her expensive looking pump against the wooden floor, acting as if nothing was happening. Jessica stood behind the couch, nervously watching her new friend and Eric's tense interaction and wondering what to do.

Eric ran his eyes over Harry's face carefully, almost as if he was trying to place where he'd seen Harry before. "I don't take very well to being toyed with." Harry replied breathlessly.

"Well, you'll have to get used to it if you want my help, won't you pet?" Eric ran his fingers down Harry's cheek with his free hand and Harry growled low in his throat as Eric continued to hold him down with ease and run his fingers across his cheek. When Eric's fingers brushed Harry's bangs back slightly from his forehead, revealing part of the off-centered lightening bolt scar on Harry's forehead, Eric's eyes narrowed on it and he brushed Harry's hair away completely. "Where did you get this pet?"

"Eric, leave him alone!" Sookie yelled and Eric looked over his shoulder at her. He stood up easily, pulling Harry off the floor by his neck. Eric moved his hand from Harry's neck to his right bicep where his grip once again tightened.

"Come now Sookie, no need to get defensive, he's perfectly fine." Eric said. "Leave us to speak for a few minutes, will you?" Eric asked, but Harry knew none of them had a choice.

"I don't think so." Sookie growled as Pam headed towards the door.

"Sookie, let's wait outside. Jessica, come." Bill began pulling Sookie gently towards the door, even as she protested loudly. Jessica followed behind, casting a worried glance over her shoulder at Harry and Eric.

When the door snapped shut behind the red headed newborn, Eric shoved Harry down on the couch and stood in front of him. Because of Eric's height, Harry had to lean back and tilt his head back in order to look at Eric's face. Harry ran his tongue over his right top fang as he stared silently up at Eric. Harry knew it had been stupid to threaten Eric, even though it had only been an annoyed growl and a flash of his fangs. Harry just wanted to find his maker.

"Now, if I decide to help you, you will do as I say, when I say it." Eric said. "If I tell you to take a walk around the block, you do it. If I tell you to use your magic to my amusement, you will do it." Eric leaned down, putting his hands on the back of the couch on either side of Harry. His handsome face barely a few inches away from Harry's own. Harry forced himself to keep eye contact. "If and when we find your maker, you still belong to me. Any favors that I ask you, you will fulfill."

"For how long?" Harry asked.

"Until I grow tired of you." Eric answered.

Harry clenched his jaw, and tore his eyes away from Eric's. "Fine."

"Good boy." Eric patted Harry's cheek lightly, his thumb brushing under Harry's left eye as he did. "Now, starting Friday night, you will show up at Fangtasia at sundown, when ever I call for you. You will stay until I allow you go home. Home, being here with Bill and Jessica. You will not get involved with human affairs, you will not get into whatever mess that Sookie will no doubt find herself in. You obey me, and not Bill Compton, do you understand?"

Harry gave a nod, but Eric grabbed his chin and forced Harry to look at him.

Eric raised an eyebrow. "I didn't hear you Harry." Eric said. "I asked if you understood what I told you."

"Yes." Harry hissed angrily, almost switching to Parseltongue. Eric smiled.

"Glad to hear it. Enjoy the rest of your week. I will see you Friday, Pam will come back on Thursday in order to give you something to wear." Eric ran his eyes over Harry's body quickly. Eric let Harry's chin go and walked to the door. Harry slumped back on the couch as Sookie and Jessica came rushing in. Bill stayed outside to speak with Eric.

"Are you okay?" Sookie asked bending down in front of Harry's legs.

"I'm fine Sookie." Harry said, giving her a soft smile.

"I told you Eric was a bastard. Me and Bill would've helped you find your maker, without Eric's help." Sookie continued.

"I'm thankful for that Sookie, I really am. But I want to find my maker as quickly as possible." Harry said. Sookie frowned as Harry turned away after that, and didn't say anything more. Sookie sighed and placed a hand over Harry's.

* * *

Sookie managed to convince Bill to allow Jessica and Harry to go to Merlotte's the next night, which happened to be Tuesday. They would stay while Sookie worked, from seven P.M until close. Harry and Jessica found a booth in the back corner, which was the section of the bar where Sookie was scheduled for the night. She gave them both a TruBlood, and told them to ask for anything if they needed it. Harry rolled his eyes at her mothering, even though she was only a few years older than him, plus Harry had been taking care of himself for years. Harry wasn't complaining though, he liked that she had taken it upon herself to make sure that he was taken care of, even though she barely knew him.

"What are you going to do about Eric?" Jessica asked as soon as Sookie was out of hearing range. Harry looked at her for a few minutes before sighing heavily.

"I have no idea. It's not like I can tell him no, not after he agreed to help me." Harry said, and looked in to his TruBlood bottle. The other newborn stayed silent for a few minutes, but Harry could tell that she was itching to ask another question. Harry didn't push her, knowing that Jessica would ask as soon as she got the courage. Harry turned his eyes on the rest of the room. Tara was behind the bar again, mixing drinks like she'd been doing it for years. Sookie, the other waitress and Sam were waiting the tables, and Harry could hear Lafayette in the kitchen with another man talking about getting something out of the freezer. The bar was yet again filled with more people than he would've expected. However the smell of the food from the kitchen made Harry assume that the food was good. Which was reason enough to come. Sookie had said that Merlotte's was the best place to hang out in Bon Temps.

"You still haven't given me an answer as to why you want to find your maker so badly." Jessica said.

Harry turned his eyes back to her, the earnest look on her face made Harry want to answer her. But the truth was, he wasn't all that sure himself why he was looking for the woman. Maybe it was because he just wanted answers. Why she had picked him. Was it just because he had just been the only one to let her into his house? Had she been watching him, had she picked him for some reason?

When Harry had been thinking in the plane on the flight here. He had been pissed off that he'd just been turned for no reason, then dumped like yesterday's garbage. Why bother turning him at all? Why not drain him dry and leave him on his living room floor until someone found him? Why take the time to bury him, any vampire or supernatural being and several well connected humans knew that in order to turn a human into a vampire instead of just killing them, a vampire has to almost completely drain their prey, then give them a mouthful of vampire blood once their heart had slowed almost to a stop, after that they had to bury the victim and wait three nights. Harry thought that maybe he just wanted revenge. He had just started to get his life back together after the war. He was going to college, branching his life out so he wasn't so completely dependent on the Wizarding World, he had needed space.

"I don't know." Harry answered finally and Jessica seemed confused. "I guess it's a bunch of things. I'm angry and confused. I need to know why."

"Oh." Jessica whispered and picked up her own bottle. She took a slow drink, most likely thinking about what to say. "I was angry at Bill, when he turned me." She bit her bottom lip. "I had snuck out for the first time in my life to go to this party. The next thing I know I'm getting pulled out of a trunk and vampires are talking over me. Everything went black after that. I was so scared, and when I was told what happened I was so mad and so excited at the same time." Harry was hesitant to physically comfort Jessica, but he did eventually reach out and put his hand over hers. "I'd never been so free in my life, that I just went nuts." She gave a nervous chuckle and looked up at Harry.

"I know what you mean." Harry said with a smile.

Their conversation turned lighter after that, which both Harry and Jessica were grateful for.

After the crowd lightened, Lafayette made his way out of the kitchen and over to the booth. They talked until Sookie was ready to leave, and Lafayette walked out with them to Sookie's car. He pressed a kiss to Harry's lips lightly and gave a playful wink back to the newborn as he headed towards his own car.

"See ya later Harry." Lafayette said as he drove past Harry who was still standing stunned next to Sookie's yellow car, her and Jessica giggling inside of it already.

* * *

Thursday came much to soon for Harry. Bill had left about an hour ago, going to do God knew what. Leaving Jessica and him alone in the house. The first few hours after dark, they entertained themselves with a few of the sports games on the Wii, with Jessica winning an embarrassing number of them, though Harry insisted it was because he had never played before.

When the door swung open, both of them jumped. Pam walked in, holding two boxes, one that a store usually puts clothes in, the other a larger than average shoe box.

"Alright runt, let's get this over with." She said dropping the boxes on the couch. Harry stared at her for a few seconds. "I don't have all night you know." She put her hands on her hips, and raised an expecting eyebrow.

"Right." Harry put down his controller and stepped over towards her. "So-"

"Your clothes for tomorrow are in the red box. Your shoes, the other." Pam said. "Eric will send a car to pick you up after dark and when you get to Fangtasia, he will tell you what he is expecting you to do."

"Right." Harry opened the box with his clothes in it. He would've blushed had his blood still been flowing, he wasn't sure what he was looking at but it didn't really look like clothing that he would normally pick for himself.

"Problem?" Pam asked in amusement.

"N-no, not at all." Harry managed to get out, shutting the box quickly.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Pam asked and Harry looked up at her. "Put it on so I can see if it fits. If it doesn't I have to get something else for you, and I don't have all night."

"R-right." Harry grabbed the box and ran upstairs in a flash. He could've sworn he heard Pam chuckling as he slammed the door to one of the bathroom's closed.

Harry shifted nervously when he set the box on the counter and flipped it open again. He pulled his shirt off first, and set it on the counter, then pulled his pants off, pulling his boxers up a little more self-consciously, even though they were fine where the sat on his hips. He pulled on the pants first.

They were fitted nicely for his frame, black with grey pinstripes going down the entire length of them. The pants were long enough to cover his feet, and the legs were pretty wide but the waist was just the right size for him. There were large pockets on them, just above the knees, in the middle of his shins and a third just below that, and then the regular pockets at the top over his hips, and on the back. There were two belt with the pants as well. The first belt was pretty plain, just black leather, with silver flat studs in rows of three around the entire length. The second belt was a little bolder, it was black leather like the first, though it had metal bars, all of which were vertical around the belt. There was also a large metal skull that hung in the center of the two belts with long front teeth that were pointed like that of a vampire's.

Harry sighed and pulled the shirt out of the box and over his head. It was made out of a light material, that became more transparent as it stretched. It had long sleeves that clung to Harry's lightly muscled arms and just barely covered the top of his hands, the shoulders had black fishnet inserts. The front of the shirt had a series of precise horizontal slashes in it, which stopped just below Harry's collar bone.

Harry stared at himself for a few minutes. With his skin pale from death, he looked like the gothic people he'd seen all over the place, and it made him feel ridiculous. Harry knew he wasn't the most fashion forward person in the world, but he really didn't think that the Gothic style was the one for him. There were usually to many straps and chains or buttons. He was a simple person, he liked to be able to get out of his clothes without struggling with them. Harry tugged on the shirt slightly, it felt way to tight on him, and if he lifted his arms to high, his shirt road up, revealing his stomach. His pants hung low on his hips, and he felt that they showed off to much of his hip bone.

"Get down here, I know you're dressed." Came Pam's bored voice from downstairs and Harry jumped, having forgotten that she was waiting for him.

Harry opened the bathroom down and made his way down the stairs at a human speed. Pam was sitting on the couch, her legs crossed and she had been boredly examining her nails. She looked up at Harry, and he had trouble reading the expression on her face, it seemed to be a mix of pleased and annoyed.

"Put on the shoes." She said pointing to the box still on the other couch.

Harry did so quickly. He was glad that they weren't the ridiculously tall platform boots with the million buckles on the side that he'd seen people wearing before. Instead they were simple-ish military style black boots with thick laces, and steel plates on the toe, and the heel.

"Do they fit?" Pam asked after Harry had laced them back up.

"Yeah." He answered looking up at her.

"Good, when you get to the club, I'll fix your hair." Pam stood quickly and headed for the door.

"Wait." Harry stood quickly, almost tripping because he wasn't used to the boots or his pants. Pam turned on her thin heels and looked at him. "What is Eric going to have me do?"

"It depends on his mood." Pam answered simply and walked out the door.

Harry turned to Jessica who had been standing silently, having been awkwardly playing her Wii bowling game until Harry had come back down the stairs. "Y-you look nice Harry." Jessica complimented and Harry looked down at his clothes.

"I feel silly." He replied and Jessica laughed lightly at him.

"Its not that bad. Some of the people I saw there were in these horrible outfits that didn't even look like outfits." Jessica said. "Your clothes are actually pretty cool considering how bad some of the other stuff is." She smiled and held up Harry's discarded Wii remote. "How about another game? It's not as fun playing by yourself when you can beat someone else."

Harry smiled. "Just let me change first." Harry headed back towards the stairs as Jessica laughed at him.

* * *

Harry had barely been up for an hour when the car came for him. He had just finished a glass of TruBlood, when Bill had told him to get going. He had showered as soon as he'd gotten up, and his hair was still damp from the water. He had figured it didn't matter what he wore, considering he'd have to change as soon as he got to Fangtasia, so he just put on a pair of sweatpants and a old t-shirt.

The black limo waiting for him looked rather unassuming, with black out windows and bright headlights, just like every other limo Harry had ever seen in his life. The backdoor was waiting for him and Harry slipped in with his outfit and shoes back in their respective boxes. The door shut automatically and the dividing window between the back and the driver rolled down.

Harry stared at the vampire in the back seat, an unassuming, heavier set man of either Asian or possible Hispanic decent. "I hope you don't need anything else." The man said as he started driving.

"No, I have everything." Harry said and without another word the dividing window rolled back up and Harry was left in silence for the remainder of the hour and ten minute ride.

When the door opened again after the car had come to a stop, Harry realized that he was in the back of what was most likely Fangtasia. The driver made his way from the other side of the limo up to the unassuming door and pressed several numbers on the security pad. There was a short buzz and the door opened, the driver turned and looked expectantly at Harry. He stumbled at first, then made his way through the door that closed behind him with a sharp snap.

At the end of the hall was a door, which was ajar and Harry could hear both Pam and Eric inside. He moved down the hall but before he could reach the door, it swung open, revealing Pam who looked very much like a dominatrix that Harry had seen once in a magazine.

"You're not dressed." Pam stated, putting her hands on her hips, her long nails were painted blood red, matching the lipstick that she wore.

"I thought I could get dressed here." Harry replied as Pam stepped aside to let him into the office. Eric was sitting behind a desk filled with paperwork. He was dressed in sturdy looking dark wash jeans with a thick black leather belt with a heavy metal buckle which looked a lot like a viking symbol Harry had seen at a museum once. His shirt was a black skin tight t-shirt that looked to be made out of the same material as the shirt that Harry was supposed to be wearing. There was a black leather jacket hanging off the back of his chair as well.

"You thought wrong then." Eric said. "Every moment that I waste taking care of you is a minute that I waste not taking care of my business." Eric said and Harry shifted nervously.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized. "I just assumed that you wouldn't be open yet."

"Don't assume anything." Eric said. "Get dressed."

Harry looked around, hoping to see a door to a bathroom, but he wasn't that lucky. Harry turned back to Eric who was staring at him. "Here?"

"I would've specified somewhere else, had I meant it." Eric said.

Harry swallowed nervously and set his boxes on the couch that was against the wall opposite of Eric and his desk and pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled on the shirt that Pam had given him, tugging the sleeves down before pulling the pants from the box. He kicked his tennis shoes off and changed from his sweatpants to the other pants as quickly as he could, though Eric and Pam could both easily keep up with the speed. He slid the belts into place next, and then pulled on his boots.

Eric still hadn't said a word as Pam stepped forward, eying him carefully. She grabbed his belts, and twisted it until the actually buckles were on his right hip, but the skull (which he learned was just for decoration) stayed in the center of his waist, above the zipper and button for the pants. Pam then pointed towards a chair sitting in the center of the room and ordered him to "Sit." Which Harry did without a word. She draped a towel around his shoulders and got to work gelling his hair so that it stood up in wild shining spikes.

Harry remained silent during the entire thing, but when Pam brought out an eye liner pencil, Harry jumped up from his seat. "Whoa, wait a minute." Harry looked at Eric who seemed mildly amused with him. "Can I draw the line at make-up, please?"

Eric chuckled and leaned back in his seat. "I suppose you look enough like a vampire without it." He joked and Harry's shoulders sagged in relief. "You can leave him alone Pam, get ready to open." Eric said. Pam gave Harry another look over before leaving and Harry sighed, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"What are you going to have me do?" Harry asked after almost twenty minutes of awkward silence.

"I haven't decided yet." Eric admitted, his attention turned back to the paperwork on his desk.

"Then why do you have me here?" Harry asked.

Eric didn't answer for a long time. Harry was started to get annoyed, he shifted restlessly in his seat until finally Eric lifted his head and locked eyes with Harry. "I am doing the favor for you Harry, not the other way around. I thought we established the other day that you do what I say, when I say and do not ask any questions." Eric stood slowly, and looked at the clock. Harry looked up too, and realized that it was actually after ten o'clock at night.

"We did." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Good, then come. The doors will be open now, I have to take my place in the bar, and you will sit next to me." Eric said, shrugging into his jacket. Harry followed Eric out of the room and down another hall, he had heard music as soon as they left the office, but it had been muffled. But the further into the building they went, the louder the music got. When they stopped in front of a heavy steel door, Harry could feel the vibration from the loud music in the air. Eric pushed open the door, revealing the bar.

The large room was styled with deep dark red, blacks and dark stained woods. There were several large metal poles on raised platforms, with vampires already dancing on them. The bar was already packed as well, everyone wearing gothic style clothing, the few that weren't were still dressed in dark colors. Eric moved towards a raised platform with a large brown leather arm chair with a high back, he sat with ease, taking a relaxed leaned back posture with his legs spread wide and his arms on the arm rests, his hands over the ends.

Harry hesitated when he noticed some people looking up towards them, but he took the smaller chair next to Eric before he managed to anger Eric again. Harry tried to relax, but with the way that people kept looking up, at Eric, then at him, he found himself struggling to.

Harry sighed, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

The beginning of the night was uneventful, humans and vampires danced and Harry tried to keep himself from being to bored, but after about midnight, he found himself slumping back in his chair, not noticing that he had taken a position similar to Eric's, his legs spread open, one arm over the side of his chair, the other resting over his flat stomach, his eyes boredly scanning over the room every few minutes.

He caught a few random conversations over the music, humans hooking up with vampires, vampires hooking up with vampires, humans with humans. Fangtasia was similar to a regular club, only people were decked to the nines in gothic clothing and vampires showed off their speed and inhuman abilities rather freely.

"You should mingle." Eric said and Harry looked from the dance floor and over to him. There was a strange gleam in Eric's eyes as he looked at Harry. "That one at the bar has had his eyes on you since he came in." Eric continued, and Harry turned his attention towards the bar. Sure enough there was a man sitting at the bar, dressed in rather normal clothes considering that just next to him was a woman in shiny leather chaps, a thong, tall heels and corset.

The man was handsome, his dark blue shirt clung to his heavily muscled frame, and his dark wash jeans were just baggy enough to be comfortable, but not hang off. He had dirty blonde hair and pale grey eyes. His skin had a healthy tan to it, showing that he was in fact human.

"Don't be shy Harry. He wants you, I can smell his attraction from here." Eric dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand. Harry stood slowly, unaware that more eyes turned to watch him as he stepped off the platform. Vampires and humans alike parted on the dance floor, just enough for him to skirt through and over to the bar. The man sat straighter on his stool, his eyes more intently trained on Harry.

"Hello." Harry said with a bit of a smile.

"Hello yourself." The man replied, "Name's Devon, pleasure to meet you-" his southern accent thicker than even Bill's, though he didn't sound uneducated.

"Harry." The newborn replied, sliding onto the stool next to Devon with a smile.

After nearly half an hour of mindless chatter, Devon's tone of voice changed and he moved in a little closer to Harry, and his hand slid up the outside of Harry's left leg to rest near his hip. Harry looked down at Devon's hand as his lips moved against his ear.

"How 'bout you and I head out back for a little privacy." Devon said and Harry's eyes moved up to his face.

Harry licked his lips slowly, as he smelt the arousal coming from Devon in thick waves, and he felt himself reacting. "I wouldn't mind." Harry replied.

Before he knew it, him and Devon were in the back hall near the bathroom, and Devon had him pinned against the wall. Devon was rutting up against Harry, his hands moving under his shirt like snakes. He kept biting at Harry's neck like he was the vampire, and Harry let his head fall back against the wall and his eyes fall closed. Harry rocked his hips back against Devon's, tangled his fingers in the man's hair and he moaned in pleasure.

Harry hardly ever let himself go like this, which wasn't to say he was a prude. He just never acted like this, completely let go in the back of a night club with some guy he didn't even know. He had had casual sex just like any other college student, one night stands and the like but, he had never just done it in the club where he had picked someone up, or the other way around depending on the night.

There was only one problem, the more excited Harry went, the hungrier he realized that he was. The hungrier and hornier he got, the more he realized that Devon's heart was racing so loudly it was drowning out the bass of the music in the club. When Harry's fangs shot down he growled and pushed Devon across the wall and into the wall so hard that the drywall actually cracked.

Devon didn't seem to mind at all, in fact he moaned in pleasure, rocking his hips forward into Harry's. "Thought it'd take you forever to get there." Devon said breathlessly. "Do it, come on, bite me." Devon tilted his neck to the side and Harry's eyes zoned in on it.

Harry felt his mouth grown dry and he swore he could see Devon's neck pulsing with each beat of his heart. "N-no, I don't feed from humans." Harry said and Devon looked at him.

"What do you mean? What did you do before TruBlood?" Devon asked and Harry shook his head.

"Not that old." Harry managed to get out, though his vision was still locked on Devon's neck.

"You've never had human blood?" Devon asked with a chuckle. Harry shook his head again, leaning forward to run his tongue against the human's neck, unable to stop himself. Devon moaned, tilting his head back and exposing more of his neck. "Trust me then, you're missing out. Just bite down." Devon said, his voice growing husky once again and Harry inhaled deeply, his eyes falling closed. "My blood's right there, just bite." He said again and Harry moaned.

"I've never done this before." Harry muttered as he mouthed around on Devon's mouth, trying to find a spot that he liked. His mind was going blank, focused on some animalistic instinct that told him what to do and how to do it.

"Bite him." Came a voice down the hall, and Harry's body reacted.

He bit down on Devon's neck hard. His fangs slid into the human's skin with out any resistance. Hot blood sprayed into his mouth and Devon groaned, gripping Harry's forearms hard. Harry growled as he drank, taking mouthful after mouthful of blood. He could hear the muffled sound of Devon's heart slowing down but he couldn't bring himself to stop, couldn't seem to remember that if a human lost to much blood, their heart would stop beating, and they'd die. Devon tensed up, and tried to push Harry away and Harry growled angrily, grabbing Devon's hands and pushing them up hard against the wall with ease and kept drinking.

Then in a flash, Harry found himself being pulled away and thrown down to the end of the hall. Harry flipped over when he hit the floor, a defiant roar ripping from his chest as he crouched down like a cat about to strike. His eyes blazing as he stared at Eric holding a limp Devon against the wall, his split open and bleeding hand against the human's mouth. There was an undeniable pleased smirk on Eric's lips, and this look in his eyes like he had gotten what he wanted.

Harry slowly licked the blood from his lips, even though it was still covering part of his cheeks and his chin. He forced himself to calm down enough to stand up straight, some of his bones cracked and his senses felt even more alert than they had before.

"That is what real blood does to you." Eric said, letting Devon slid down the wall. He stalked towards Harry, his smirk growing as he watched Harry's pupils dilate and his heaving chest slow to a normal pace. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"Why do you care if I drink human blood or not?" Harry asked.

"That, is none of your concern." Eric said looking down at Harry. His eyes roamed over Harry's body slowly before again resting on Harry's face. "You should clean yourself up in the bathroom before joining me again out front."

* * *

By the time that Eric had let Harry leave and he'd been driven back to Bon Temps, it was nearly daylight. Harry could still feel the affects of the human blood in his system, the humming in his still veins. When he stepped into the house, Jessica instantly jumped onto him. Talking a mile a minute and insisting that she tell him everything about her night. Sookie was laying on the couch with her head in Bill's lap and an exhausted look in her eyes, but she flashed a smile and greeted him.

"Let him relax Jessica." Bill said with a chuckle, and Jessica stopped talking, her powerful jaw snapping shut audibly.

"Everything was fine, rather uneventful actually." Harry said. "Eric just made me sit there." Harry said and Jessica groaned, moving away from Harry to slump onto the arm chair in the corner of the room.

Sookie however stared at him carefully for a few seconds, as if trying to figure out a difficult puzzle or something, but eventually she rested her head against Bill's legs again and closed her eyes. "I'm glad he wasn't that much of an ass to you Harry." She said.

"Oh, he was. I was just expecting it is all this time." Harry said giving a smile, even though she couldn't see it. "I'm going to get ready for bed." He said and headed up the stairs for a shower and to change into something more comfortable.

As Harry stood under the warm spray of the water, he kept thinking about the look in Eric's eyes after he watched Harry feed. Harry couldn't figure it out, and it was getting on his nerves. Actually, everything about Eric Northman managed to push every single one of Harry's nerves and get under his skin in the worst way possible. All he knew is that Eric actually did know something about his maker, and if he wanted to find out what Eric knew, he was going to have to play the other vampire's stupid games until he got what he wanted.

* * *

**End Chapter Four:**

In the next chapter: Eric continues to push Harry's buttons. Bill acts shifty some more, Sookie tells Harry her secret. Harry meets Jason for the first time, and someone's magic is calling out to Harry's in the worst ways possible, or maybe the best ways possible.

At least, that's the plan, we'll see how long the chapter gets, but I'm hoping to have everything in there. I still have no idea how long this fic is going to be, hopefully I'll get to talk to my co-author a bit and we'll figure everything out.

Thanks for Reading. Please Review and Comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**I am so so so so so sorry for taking a year to update. I'm ashamed for it, and I will do my best to never let it happen ever again. If you guys kinda hate me I don't blame you. But here is the long awaited next chapter. I really hope you enjoy, and still love me enough to leave a review. Uhm, so yeah, sorry again.

**Warnings:** This story is rated M for Mature for adult content, strong language. Blood gore and violence. The pairing is homosexual and this story will contain graphic homosexual intercourse.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not** own Harry Potter or TrueBlood. All related content is also not mine, which includes characters, situations or places from said series.

* * *

Harry sat boredly in the passenger seat of Bill's sedan. He had his head leaning against the half opened window so he could stare up at the stars. Bill had gone nearly an hour ago in to Sookie's house with girl to wish her a good night. Harry was sure at this point they were having sex or something because it had been much longer than was needed for a good night kiss and a blessing for sweet dreams.

Harry sighed heavily just as headlights came up behind the car as a truck pulled in to the driveway. The truck pulled over to park under a large tree and someone got out. Harry looked to see a man a few years older than Sookie. He was handsome with a strong body and golden hair. He came to the side of the car and leaned down to look at Harry, resting a hand on the roof of the car. He smelt like sweat and sex and Harry would've blushed had he been able to.

"Who are you?" The man asked bluntly.

"Harry. I'm waiting for Bill to tuck Sookie in to bed." Harry answered.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Vampire Bill is alone in the house with my sister?" He said indignantly then slapped the roof of the cab before storming in to the house yelling curses and threats. A few minutes later Harry heard muffled shouting followed by Bill rushing from the house and Sookie's outraged screams at her brother.

Harry grinned. Jessica, Sookie and Lafayette had all told hm about Jason, but he'd never actually met the man.

Now that he had, Harry decided he liked Jason Stackhouse.

* * *

Lafayette smiled broadly as Harry slipped in to the kitchen at Merlotte's. Though Harry was sure Sam, the owner knew - sensed - some how that Harry had wanted to see the cook so had pointedly made his way to the opposite side of the bar. Harry in his eagerness didn't notice the small smile tugging the man's lips.

"My sweet little Harry." Lafayette cooed picking Harry up by his waist and setting him on the island top. Harry grumbled under his breath at the man handling but he was quick to forgive Lafayette.

"How are you doing LaLa?" Harry asked watching as the dark skinned man had turned to stir something in a huge pot.

"I can't complain love. Business is good, and I got a cute little thing who's begging for some lovin' and I'm in Heaven." Lafayette said, leaning over to nuzzle Harry's check playfully.

"I was told not to play with my food." Harry teased back. The shocked look on Lafayette's face had him momentarily horrified that he had upset the human. He began stuttering out apologies until the sound of deep laughter filled the kitchen.

Lafayette had his head tossed back and he laughed until tears glistened in the corners of his eyes. "Didn't think you had it in you love, but you seem to have grown a bit of a spine, hmmm." Lafayette put his hand on his hip and studied Harry critically.

"What?" Harry asked nervously. He swallowed and fought the urge to break eye contact first.

"Mr. Northman is doing a bit of good for you." The cook said, Harry missed the look that flashed in the human's eyes briefly.

Harry shook his head. "All he's doing is playing games with me. I'm wasting my time." Replied the young vampire.

Lafayette hummed, stirring his cooking food slowly. "When you're as old as Mr. Northman, time is something that stops affecting you. Sure for you these months have been long, but for a man who's lived that long a few months is like a few days." The cook said. "Besides if your maker has been around a while she'll know how to stay under the radar."

Harry nodded slowly a low hum of thought escaping his throat. Lafayette smiled and kept quiet, allowing Harry a moments peace to think.

* * *

Jessica had rounded on Harry the moment the sound of Bill's cars engine faded. He had left for his date with Sookie. Harry's green eyes went wide in fear at the look in the girl's eyes.

The red head grinned, stalking towards Harry. "Oh Harry." Jessica said slowly as the other youngling stepped back. "We're finally alone and you have to give me what I want now." She said.

"T-there's nothing to tell." Harry said

"Not true. Spill. What are you doing with Eric at Fangtasia?" Jessica asked, putting her arms over her chest. She took another threatening step forward and Harry frighted like a gazelle and took off through the house Jessica hot on his heels.

"This only makes me want to know more!" Jessica hollered behind Harry as the two vampires ran around the Civil War era manor. She almost caught Harry in the living room, but he leaped over the couch and in to the entrance hall before turning sharply on the balls of his feet and darting up the stairs.

"You acting suspicious makes me think something is going on." Jessica caught the back of Harry's shirt on the landing, half way up to the second floor, and tackled him to the ground. The wrestled for a bit, but eventually Jessica got Harry pinned on his back and her longer limbs gave her just enough advantage to keep him pinned long enough for her to start tickling Harry. He was helpless the moment her fingers grazed his sides.

"Fine alright I'll spill." Harry nearly screeching as Jessica tickled his sides.

"Good." Jessica sat up, so she was sitting on Harry's knees and looked at him expectantly. "So, what are you doing with Eric Northman at Fangtasia?" She asked.

Images of feeding on humans in the back of Fangtasia filled Harry's mind. Eric's demanding voice telling him to feed until he was drunk on blood often sent shivers down Harry's spine and fluttering in his belly. It was an oddly sensual thing, the way he'd been feeding. Harry wasn't sure why Eric's presence during his feeding did that to him or why Eric had been ordering him to drink from humans.

Harry took a deep breath and told Jessica everything. Every time Eric had him feed. About how the look in Eric's eyes; the primal - _something_ - made Harry's belly tingle oddly. He told her about the throne Eric had gotten him from Eastern Europe. The possessive tendencies Eric showed when someone; human, vampire or other, gave Harry to much attention. He told her how Eric grated on every singe one of Harry's nerves, and treated like some sort of trophy and put him on display at the club. How Eric had gone from completely dominating with no ounce of freedom to reminding Harry of a bit how Remus Lupin would act around Sirius closer to the full moon. There was strange brief encounters after the club would close, when Eric would walk Harry to the limo. Light little brushes of his strong, battle calloused hands across the back of his neck, or his arms. Often leaving small gifts waiting in the limo that drove him to and from Fangtasia. But Harry didn't think Eric Northman's intentions towards him were as noble as Moony's towards Sirius.

Jessica went from pensive to confused to shock then finally settling on a look that reminded Harry of when Hermione figured something out before everyone else, and kept the answer to herself.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked sitting up.

"Ooooh nothing." Jessica said. She stood and pulled Harry to his feet. "I won't tease you any more. At least for a while." She grinned at Harry's disgruntled look.

"Can't you just tell me?" Harry asked.

Jessica shook her head. "Nope, can't do that. You got to figure out this out your own." She said. "Come on lets play Wii golf."

* * *

It was a busier than normal Saturday at Fangtasia. Sixteen weeks since Harry's first night in the vampire club. Eric had taken to picking a lucky human for Harry to feed from out of the crowd on random Saturdays and word had seemed to have spread. Humans were here to see if they'd be the lucky one. Harry still had no idea what Eric's reasons behind making him drink real blood was, he only knew Eric had no intention of telling him that either.

"I have a name." Eric said lowly, his eyes still boredly watching the writhing mass of dancers that filled Fangtasia.

Harry had at first not been sure what Eric had been talking about. The older vampire had been so casual and he had flat out ignored any questions Harry asked about progress on finding his maker that after five weeks of being Eric's entertainment Harry had stopped asking.

Eric grinned still not taking his eyes from the crowd as if he could see the information sinking in to Harry's brain. The now five month old vampire sank back in his seat. Since his first night in Fangtasia his seat had gone from and uncomfortable wooden chair to an antique hand carved throne with black velvet cushions and emerald colored crystals embedded in the wood that although smaller that Eric's throne and more decorated held a presence on the stage. Harry wasn't sure of Eric's decision to put him on display but Harry was sure it was a permanent placement.

"Who is she? Where is she? " Harry asked excitedly.

Finally Eric turned to face him. He grinned and it sent a weird feeling in to Harry's gut.

"Perfect timing, your dinner is here, Harry meet Romeo." Eric gestured over Harry's shoulder and the young vampire turned and was suddenly face to face with a man who was kneeling next to the arm of his throne. A slight cut on the side of Romeo's strong neck was letting the scent of his blood reach Harry's sensitive nose. Harry's fangs instantly slid from his upper jaw and his mouth began to water. Bill had been insistent on him and Jessica refraining from drinking human blood but Eric required it from him. It was temptation at its strongest.

Harry took a better look at Romeo, and was surprised by his olive skin strong jaw and well defined cheek bones. And eyes the color of storm clouds. His body was all covered in well toned muscles under leather pants and leather straps around his torso.

"I picked him for you. His blood is very rich for an A negative. " Eric said, leaning over in his seat so he was closer to Harry. "He has seen you in the club lately and was extremely eager to meet you." Eric said. "Drink and I'll answer your questions."

Harry nodded and put a hand on the back of Romeo's neck and pulled him up. Romeo groaned loudly as Harry bit down on his neck his fangs puncturing at the ends of the cut on the human's neck. Harry noticed others were watch him feed and he closed his eyes and tried to ignore it. Romeo started panting in Harry's ear. Then his hands went from resting on the arms of Harry's chair to his knees, Harry bit down harder on Romeo's neck, as warning, but the human took it the opposite and slid his hands up Harry's hand before squeezing his crotch. Harry yelped pulling off of the man's neck, blood running down his chin and staining his entire mouth a tempting crimson.

"W-what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Returning the favor." Romeo answered easily stroking over Harry's denim covered crotch.

"Not interested. " Harry said grabbing Romeo's hands and pulling them away.

"That's a shame, are you at least still hungry?" Romeo asked, baring his neck again.

Harry glanced at Eric who was oddly pleased about something. "Continue Harry." Eric said.

Harry nodded and bit down on Romeo's neck once more, taking heavy mouthfuls of the man's rich blood. Harry's eyes slid closed and he didn't realize the return of Romeo's hands to his thighs until the sound of his zipper coming undone reached his ears. Harry didn't have time to recover from his shock before Eric had thrown Romeo off the stage and on to the hard floor with an angry roar. The human cowered as Eric loomed over him.

"Be lucky breaking your fingers is all I did. Perhaps you will learn to keep them off what isn't yours." Eric said to the whimpering man. "Get out of my sight. " He ordered before turning back to face Harry.

He looked down in embarrassment, the realized his pants were still undone. He quickly fumbled with the zipper and was decent once more.

"I apologize. " Eric said bowing his head slightly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you cared about my honor. " Harry said, half joking. Eric actually looked offended and he growled lightly then pulled Harry in to the back of the club. Harry struggled in vain as he was man handled in to Eric's office and pushed hard down on to the couch, sliding it back a good foot from the force. Harry looked up at Eric confused.

"Why are you acting like this? Are you telling me you didn't know he was going to try something." Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You probably set the whole thing up so that yo-"

"Do not accuse me of being a monster." Eric growled, he knelt down, one knee sliding between Harry's legs, the other resting on the outside of Harry's left thigh. Then using his arms to box Harry against the couch. "I gave specific orders that if you decline, he was to stop." Eric said.

"Why?" Harry asked, still unable to believe it.

"Because you are mine!" Eric snarled, his fangs bared and blue eyes ablaze.

Harry's eyes went wide at Eric's statement. "E-excuse me?" Harry asked.

"You. Are. Mine." Eric leaned in closer, Harry's breathing picked up as Eric ran his lips along Harry's neck. "Since the moment I caught your scent and your magic touched me, I have known."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously and he pushed Eric away from him with all his strength. He was on his feet in a blur.

"I do not belong to you!" He snarled.

Eric growled back and moved towards Harry again. "You are my mate."

Harry knocked Eric's hands away. "I feel nothing but contempt for you." Harry admitted bitterly.

"You're still to young to recognize a mate," Eric explained, "your instincts are confused. Yet, after the first few humans, you noticed that their touch didn't arouse you as much as with the first human. Didn't you?" Eric said and Harry narrowed his eyes, and Eric knew he'd been right. "That's because your body, your instincts are changing, getting used to having me near you. You rejecting Romeo was proof."

"You're lying." Harry snarled. "My mate is not a self-centered bastard who thinks he owns the world. They wouldn't treat me the way you have." Harry shook his head. "You're not happy enough messing with me the way you have been, so you've upped the risk factor."

Eric growled and stepped towards Harry once more, but Harry reacted faster. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Eric, shouting a curse that sent the ancient vampire back against the wall hard enough to crack the cinder block. Harry's eyes were glowing eerily.

"Our deal is void. I don't care what you say. I won't be used anymore, I've had enough in my life, I won't take it now." Harry snarled. Eric struggled against the magic slowly grinding him in to the wall as Harry's emotions strengthened his magic.

"Harry." Eric groaned, looking at Harry. The look in his ice blue eyes made Harry faulter, physically taking a step back and Eric dropped to the floor with a grunt of pain. Harry swallowed thickly and as Eric started to get to his feet, Harry disapperated with a loud crack.

The first place Harry thought to go, was Merlotte's and talk with Lafayette, but when he appeared in the parking lot, and found it full, and could hear the dull roar coming from the bar, Harry sighed. Lala would be extremely busy, and not have the time to sit with Harry and talk like he needed. Besides that, it wouldn't really be a good idea for a vampire to stroll in to a human restaurant, with blood drying around his mouth and down his neck.

Jessica was to young to help him figure out if he should believe Eric's declaration, and despite how close they'd gotten, Harry didn't want to dump this on her. Bill was out of the question, these past five months had done nothing but strengthen Harry's suspicious that Bill Compton was up to something.

Harry also didn't want to return to Bill's house because that would be the first place Eric would fly to, plus the house being owned by a vampire gave him no way to keep Eric out considering this was his territory and any vampire had to open their doors for him.

Harry looked around the parking lot, and noticed Sookie's little yellow car wasn't there. Then Harry remembered Jessica mention that Sookie was off tonight. Harry smiled slightly, going to Sookie was his best option. She hated Eric as much as Harry did, she was human and wouldn't invite him in to her home and she was older than Harry by a few years and thought maybe she'd be able to help him see things just a little bit more clearly.

Harry disapperated again, appearing in the middle of Sookie's yard, then walked up to the porch to knock on the door.

He listened to rushed footsteps from the second floor and took a step back as Sookie's scent wafted through the door as she pulled it open. She looked confused but pleased to see Harry if the bright smile on her face was anything to go by, but as soon as she took a better look at him, she realized the blood on him and her smile fell away.

"Can I come in?" Harry asked, sounding as pitiful as he was starting to feel now that his object of his anger was far away from him.

"Yes, come in Harry. Let's get you out of that horrid clothing." She said and Harry smiled at her and stepped in to the house. "Go upstairs, third door on the left is the bathroom. You can shower, and wash the gel out of your hair and the blood from your face. I'll see if Jason's got anything small enough for you. Then we can talk." She patted his shoulder, then turned him towards the stairs with a gentle push.

Harry went to the bathroom and stripped off his shirt. He tossed it in the small trashcan next to the sink, the blood stain would never come out completely, and the fabric wasn't dark enough to hide the stain either. Harry stripped his jeans, boxers, socks and boots off then, tossing them uncaringly in to the corner of the bathroom and stepped in to the shower, sliding the glass door closed then turning the water on as hot as he could.

Sookie left clothes for him on the sink counter while he'd been lost in his thoughts. A simple Bon Temps football t-shirt and matching school gym shorts that Harry had to pull the elastic as tight as it would go on in order for them to stay up. He decided against the over sized boxers, then picked up his clothes and headed down the stairs. Sookie was sitting in the living room, curled up on an arm chair with a mug of coffee in her hands.

"Thanks, for the shower and clothes." Harry said, and Sookie nodded.

"No problem. So, what are you doing here?" Sookie asked.

Harry sank on to the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. "Hiding from Eric." He admitted and Sookie sat up straighter.

"What did he do to you?" Sookie asked and Harry shook his head.

"He tried to claim me." Harry said and Sookie's brow furrowed. "He claimed that we were mates." Sookie's mouth fell open a little. "I don't believe him, he's a lying manipulative bastard and self centered. Ever-"

"You don't believe him, or you don't **want** to believe him." Sookie asked and Harry looked at her. "I don't like Eric any more than you do Harry, but is it possible that Eric could be telling the truth?"

"There's no way," Harry shook his head. "Ho-how can ..." Harry couldn't prove Eric was lying. There was this uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of his stomach at the idea of him rejecting Eric that overrode the anger he felt towards the other vampire. Harry swallowed and looked up at Sookie helplessly. She was out of her seat and pulling Harry in to her arms, settling on to the couch and holding him.

"We'll figure it out Harry." She said rubbing up and down his arms soothingly as he continued to stare disbelievingly at the floor at the realization that Eric might be his mate.

"Why am I stuck with him, when I've never been in love with anyone before? Does the universe hate me that much? My only relationship is going to be with a man who doesn't actually love me." Harry murmured.

"If I could read Eric's thoughts to tell if he was lying to you or not, I'd tell you Harry." Sookie said, then stiffened. Harry looked up at her. "I-I mean... Bill hasn't told you right?"

"That you can read minds?" Harry asked, pulling away so he could look at her better. "No, he hasn't."

Sookie looked away for a moment, seeming a bit uncomfortable. "Great... well I can read minds, human minds anyways."

"Telepathy in a human, that's extremely rare." Harry said. "How long have you been able to read minds?" He asked, glad for Sookie's slip up. It was a good change of subject, and if distracting enough, would keep him from the storm of emotions that were sure to come with the whole Eric thing.

"Forever really." Sookie said with a shrug. "Ever since I was little I've been able to hear people's thoughts, I found out pretty quick it wasn't normal either, so I kept it to myself. Most people don't believe me, they think I'm crazy. Tara, Lafayette, Jason and Bill are the only ones who know. And well, now you too."

"You're secret is safe with me Sookie." Harry said with a reassuring smile.

"And I won't bring up what Eric told you with Bill, until you're ready that is." Sookie said and Harry's eyebrows went up. "No, I can't read your mind. We've just gotten pretty close these last few months, I'm beginning to figure you out that's all."

"Thanks." Harry said.

"You can sleep here tonight, if you don't want to go back to Bill's. I'll give him a call, and let him know you're staying so he doesn't worry." Sookie said. "I'll tell him we're having a slumber party or something." She added with a laugh at the way Harry's nose scrunched up.

* * *

Harry ended up sleeping in the cellar of Sookie's house during the day. She and Harry had carried down an old twin sized bed from the attic, well Harry carried the bed and frame while Sookie carried the pillows, blankets and sheets. It was nice, though after having gotten so used to sleeping under the Compton manor with Jessica pressed up against his chest and Bill's side against his back with was odd to sleep alone after that long.

When the sun went down and Harry was awake, Sookie unlocked the cellar, which had been locked for Harry's protection. They talked while Sookie prepared her own dinner and Harry _enjoyed_ an A negative TruBlood that had him thinking back to Romeo's rich blood which in turn had him thinking of Eric.

Bill called an hour after Harry woke up, saying that Eric had just been at the house raising hell because of Harry's disappearance and he could not lie to the vampire sheriff. Bill warned Sookie and Harry that Eric was on his way, giving further warning for Sookie to stay out of the Viking turned vampire's way.

The pounding on the front door alerted them both that Eric was already there. Sookie said a quick good bye to a worried Bill and reassured him that she could handle Eric for now. She walked towards the door, Harry hesitantly standing just out of eye sight so he could hear the conversation.

Sookie glanced at Harry then opened the door after he gave her a nervous nod of his head. Eric looked livid, eyes burning with anger, fangs extended fully. Harry could smell the emotions from Eric, which even over powered Sookie's sweet blood.

"Invite me in." Eric ordered, looming as close to the threshold as he could without getting burned.

Sookie put a hand on her hip, the other staying planted on the door handle. "I can't do that Eric." She replied, her sweet accent just barely covering up the happy tone in her voice. Eric growled.

"You have no right to keep me from what is mine." Eric snapped and Sookie had an 'oh really look' in her eyes.

"Well, there's nothing in **MY** house that has your name on it, so I'm not keeping you from anything." She couldn't fight the smug smile on her face, and she glanced to Harry.

Eric growled, pushing up against the invisible force that kept him front the house. Harry could feel the air shift at Eric's actions and he fought the urge to shiver and lost. "Harry, come out and face me." Eric said. "Don't hide behind a human girl. If you truly want to reject me, do it properly. Have the courage to say it to my face." Eric demanded.

"Didn't he do that last night?" Sookie asked and Eric stopped struggling and looked down at her, the same pained expression on his face that he'd shown Harry briefly the night before. Sookie hesitated. Normally she'd never feel sorry for Eric Northman, he was rich, powerful, successful and had everything he could ever want.

Or so Sookie thought. But standing in front of him now, when he turned from a strong angry vampire with a presence that rolled off him strongly to looking so defeated and heart broken, she was pretty sure she didn't need to be able to read Eric's mind to know what he was thinking. Suddenly, there wasn't satisfaction in her actions. Eric's face quickly changed, him snarling in anger once more.

"I won't take no for an answer." Eric answered finally.

Sookie swallowed. "You threw a lot on him the other night Eric." She said, her tone changing to a more soothing one. "Don't you think you should give him some time to think. He's young after all, and you are a bit extreme for someone as simple as Harry is." She said and Harry silently begged her to stop. But her words were working, Eric stopped fighting against the ancient magic that kept him from the human's home, and the low growl that vibrated his strong chest grew silent. His tall muscular body was still tense, and his fangs still in place.

"Young or not, he is mine." Eric said. "The sooner he realizes, the better."

Sookie shook her head. "You can't force someone to love you Eric. Even if you two are ma-"

"We are." Eric corrected harshly.

Sookie held up her hands peacefully. "Alright, alright. Fine, you two may be mates, but love doesn't happen instantly."

"Its been five months." Eric growled. Sookie shot him a look.

"More time Eric, he obviously isn't ready." She said. "Now go away, before you scare him even more." Eric didn't look pleased with that, but with a look towards where Harry was hiding, he was gone from the porch in a blur. Harry was fairly certain if he left the house and wasn't careful, Eric or a vampire that worked for him would kidnap him as soon as he was no longer in the protection of Sookie's house.

Harry sighed heavily as Sookie swung the door closed then turned to him.

"Oh Harry, I think we need to have a talk about the birds and bees." Sookie said and Harry made a terrified face from his hiding space before quickly trying to mask it with an uneasy smile that had Sookie grinning when she rounded the corner and saw him. "Well, its more like the bees and the bees in this case."

"I've already had an awkward sex talk Sookie. I don't need another one." Harry said with embarrassment. He still had nightmares about Sirius' visual aid spells and Remus' teacher voice telling him about safe sex and being careful about choosing partners.

"Not _that_ talk Harry." Sookie said with a bit of a blush. She cleared her throat. "I'm talking about when there's a boy at the playground that keeps pulling a girl's pigtails because he likes her, but is to young to actually say so."

Harry looked at Sookie like she was insane. "That's so not going to happen." He said and Sookie gave Harry the same look that she'd given Eric not so long ago; _Watch me._

* * *

Harry was surprised that Eric didn't jump him when he left Sookie's house that night. Though as he made the walk from Sookie's towards Bill's, he was positive something was silently following him. Harry just assumed that if Eric had decided to give Harry the space, didn't mean that he hadn't decided to have him followed.

Half way to Bill's, something on the wind made Harry stop still on the pathway he'd been following.

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck and on his arms stood on end as a harsh wind blew through the trees and rushed over him. Harry felt like the world had stopped spinning and there wasn't a sound in the woods. Then Harry felt magic, ancient magic that rushed over Harry like a tidal wave, making him stumble back against the trunk of an oak tree. The magic cooed and tugged at Harry like a three year old pulling on the tail of a dog because it was so excited to have found him.

Images rushed through his mind and it felt like his head was going to explode.

"Stop!" Harry screamed in agony and the magic snapped back, then it slowly came back, tendrils of magic trying to sooth the wounds it had made earlier. Harry let out a shuddering breath and clawed at the tree trunk he was against, trying to get his legs to support his weight. He could feel the source of the magic coming towards him.

There was this sharp loud howl that felt like nails to chalk board in Harry's ears and made his eyes squeeze shut in pain. His knees gave out on him, and he fell to the ground, doubling over trying to protect himself.

"What are you?" A voice asked, hoarse and low. The magic pulled away long enough for the pain to lessen, and for Harry to slouch back against the tree, trembling. Even with his vampiric eye sight, the figure standing between the tree had Harry confused. The head of a bull with large horns, the body of a woman and arms spread wide, showing off three fingered hands.

Harry's eyes went wide and the creature took several strong steps towards him. He threw out his hand, having no time to reach for his wand, and cast an actual spell. A burst of raw magic flung the being back and it screamed in anger and Harry disapperated, his eyes closed tightly and the only thought on his mind was getting to somewhere safe.

Harry collapsed to a cold floor, and did not move. He could feel vibration through the floor, could hear the heavy bass of dance music. The sudden release of the large amount of magic followed by his apperating left Harry drained and he struggled to pull himself up.

The door to the room opened and Harry soon found himself being picked up, and placed gently on a couch. Harry opened his eyes, the blurry image of Eric leaning over him had him closing his eyes and falling unconscious. He was to exhausted to realize the warmth that seeped back in to him knowing that Eric was there.

* * *

**End**

I hope you all enjoy, if you still like the story please review or comment.


	6. Chapter 6

DeadToLove Ch. 6

Unbeta'd so please excuse any mistakes.

Under armour: www. underarmour shop/us/ en/mens- tactical- coldgear -mock/ pid1216003 -290 (remove the spaces as usual).

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open and everything around him came instantly in to focus. Wood, dark and worn smooth with age was above him, and to either side of him. A coffin, he realized, made for someone at least a foot taller than himself. The cushioning was soft and cradled him perfectly. He took in a deep unneeded breath and was overwhelmed with the scent of Eric Northman.

Harry swallowed slowly, then reached up and pushed the coffin lid open. He pulled himself out with ease, landing on his feet silently. He looked around the room carefully, taking in the ancient dark wood furniture. There's a couch with blood red fabric that matches the satin of the bedsheets; the room positively screams Eric; dark, intense, seductive and bloody. Harry looked around the room, taking in the decorations; though minimal, was probably the few things that Eric had liked since before his time as a vampire. There were weapons, hanging from racks that took over an entire wall; swords, maces, a bow that looked like the wood would literally turn to dust it was that old. Most of the items were obviously viking. Harry wondered if Eric had kept them from when he'd been human, or if he'd collected them since his death.

But no Eric. Harry wasn't sure how he should feel at the disappointment that had welled in him when he realized Eric wasn't in the room, and despite the room smelling of Eric, there wasn't a scent fresher than a day or two.

Harry found clean clothes set out for him on the end of the bed, then felt just a bit odd that he really didn't care that Eric had most likely been the one to take off his clothes and put him in the coffin to sleep. He got dressed in a blur, glad it wasn't like the crazy goth get up he had to wear at Fangtasia. Plain black straight leg jeans with a thick black leather belt with a credit card sized bat for a buckle. A grey long sleeved cold weather compression under armour shirt with dark red panels on his sides and forearms (he was sure the shirt was more for the sleek look of the fabric and the way the it clung to the lithe muscles of his torso rather than to fight off the cold). Finished off by black socks and grey trainers with red laces.

Harry left the bedroom and made his way upstairs. The he found himself in an old house similar to Bill's, though completely redone on the inside and about only half the size. Like the basement room, the colors were all dark, but not tacky. He walked through the kitchen, which had all the latest appliances (the fridge was stocked with TruBlood and blood bags, and Harry helped himself to one of each, realizing how hungry he was)

Pam was lounging on a large couch, texting away though she stopped briefly to look up at him when she felt him enter the room. "Oh good, you're awake." She stated boredly. "Eric is going to be thrilled."

"Where is he?" Harry asked, Pam looked up at him again, an eyebrow rising towards her hairline.

"Excuse me?"

"Where's Eric?" Harry asked. "I thought he'd be here when I woke up."

"Not everything revolves around you kid." Pam sneered. "Eric has businesses to run and an area to sheriff. He doesn't have time to sit at your coffin side until you finally wake up from whatever freaky Disney Princess coma you went in to." At Harry's confused look, Pam growled. "You were as still as death for nearly three weeks and nothing we did woke you. I only got Eric out of the house three days ago after promising that I'd stay here in case you woke up. He did nothing but stay sentient over you, fearing that you were going to turn to ash, finding the true death in your sleep." She huffed sinking back in her seat and returned to texting. Harry would never tell a soul that he felt an odd fluttering in his stomach to realize Eric had been worried about him. Was it strange that he was happy about that?

Merlin, he was so confused.

"Not that Eric would want me to tell you that, but I'm hoping it'll get the stick out of your ass." Pam added, looking over the top of her IPhone, which to Harry read some where along the lines of: _'You tell Eric I said anything and I'll rip your throat out with my perfectly manicured nails'._

"Oh..." Harry looked around the room to have something to do. "I didn't mean for him to worry." He spotted the only other place to sit in the room besides the large L-shaped couch that Pam was stretched out on. The chair was large enough for at least two people to sit on comfortably, a wide high back and arm rests like pillows. The dark brown leather was worn soft with age, but well taken care of, like someone had taken the time to oil the leather. The legs were long enough so that someone taller wasn't so low to the ground and it was easier for them to stand. The wood of the legs were black oak with carvings like the ones on Eric's throne at Fangtasia.

"Yeah well, he's going to, it comes with the territory." Pam frowned as Harry sank in to Eric's chair in front of the fireplace. She didn't even sit in Eric's chair, but the little shit just made himself comfortable.

* * *

Eric was in front of him the second the elder vampire walked in to the house and felt Harry, but he just stared down at Harry. The wizard looked down at his hands as Pam left the room.

"Hi." Harry muttered and Eric shifted.

"What happened?" Eric growled and Harry looked up at him.

"Something attacked me," Harry answered with a lame shrug. Eric raised an eyebrow, obviously waiting for further explanation. "I've seen a lot of magical creatures in my life... but this thing, I've never seen anything like it." Harry frowned, and rubbed his chest remembering the pain he'd been in. "Never felt anything like it either. It was ancient and powerful."

"What did it want?" Eric asked. Harry shrugged again.

"I don't know and I didn't really stick around." Harry answered.

"Did you kill it?" Eric asked, a growl deepening his voice dramatically.

"No, it nearly killed me without even trying, I didn't really have much chance against it." Harry said.

"I thought you were powerful in magic." Eric stated, obviously annoyed. Harry opened his mouth to retort, bristling slightly before he managed to catch himself.

"I am..." Harry frowned and shifted in his seat, Eric had moved until he was standing between Harry's leg, giving him no choice but to sit still and explain. "But there are still beings more powerful than I am, infinitely more powerful in fact. The thing that attacked me happened to be one of them."

"What did it want? Do you have anything useful about the thing so I can find it?" Eric asked.

"You're not going after it." Harry stated firmly and Eric chuckled.

"I'm not going to rest until I have it's head mounted on my wall Harry, and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me." Eric replied.

"Its older than you." Harry said, taking Eric's hand, the elder vampire looked down, brow furrowed. Harry took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Eric's hand. "I-... I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Why?"

"I just don't." Harry answered and looked up to find Eric grinning down at him.

"Do you care about my well being Harry?" Eric asked and Harry scowled at him. "I'm touched."

"Shut up, I just don't want you to do anything stupid and get yourself killed. Pam would skin me alive if you did something stupid on my behalf." Harry grumbled, then yelped when Eric pulled him to his feet by their entwined hands. The blond's free arm wrapped around Harry's waist tightly and he leaned down until his face was just a few inches from Harry's. The younger male exhaled unneeded air slowly, staring in to Eric's oh so blue eyes.

"I am glad you're okay." Eric whispered and Harry smiled a bit. "But I will not be satisfied until that thing's head is mounted above my fireplace." He continued and Harry's smile faded.

"You're an idiot." Harry sighed.

"You'll get used to it," Eric released Harry's hand to brush his hair from his face. Harry raised himself up on his toes and pressed a brief kiss to the viking's lips. Eric growled when he pulled away just as quickly as he'd kissed him, but let him slip from his arms. Eric would count this a victory. Harry put at least ten feet of space between them, and shifted like a nervous rabbit, Eric thought it cute as he watched with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"So... about this whole mate thing...?" Harry started and Eric smirked.

"You believe me now? Why, what has changed?" Eric asked.

"You were worried about me, you still are." Harry rubbed his arm. "Pam told me you didn't want to leave me alone while I was... asleep."

"Did she now?" Eric asked, squaring his shoulders. Harry nodded and Eric swore in a different language.

"Don't be mad at her," Harry said.

"Why did you believe her and not me?" Eric asked.

"Because you're a ass-"

"And Pam is a bitch, so why did you believe her and not me?" Eric interrupted, walking towards Harry, who stood his ground despite feeling just a bit exposed.

"She's never lied to me." Harry answered and Eric stopped.

"I've not lied to you Harry." Eric said and Harry frowned, looking up at him.

"You've not been truthful with me either." Harry said then shrugged. "Its not important, I believe you now... I just..." Harry frowned, not quite sure how to word what he was thinking. "I've never been in a relationship before and I've got no idea what I'm doing and I-... I don't just want to have sex hold u-"

"You think all I want from you is sex?" Eric asked, sounding just a bit surprised.

Harry looked up at him again. "I don't know what you want from me." He answered truthfully and Eric seemed to relax a bit. "And I don't know what I want from you."

* * *

There were owls surrounding Bill's mansion when Eric finally let him leave the house two days after he'd woken up. Eric found it rather amusing when Harry opened a window and owls began flying in to have their parcels removed and Bill freaked about the mess they instantly began to make.

"I'll clean it up once they're all gone," Harry promises as Pig jumps on to his shoulder, hooting excitedly and Harry smiles, scratching the bird's head, then removed the shrunken parcel from his leg. "Thanks Pig." There was a bowl of water and another food that Harry'd spelled in to existence for all the owls that Pig hopped to after pecking Harry's cheek.

"What are they all doing here?" Bill asked, Jessica was mesmerized by a male Blakiston's Fish Owl that was showing off by spreading his wings.

"Delivering mail," Harry answered opening the letter from Ron and Hermione. If he was honest with himself, he knew that they'd realize eventually that he wasn't dead, but he'd hoped to have found his maker before then. When he'd woken up, he'd been hazy and panicked, desperate and terrified that he'd be shunned or worse. He sat at the table, ignoring the other vampires in the room and sighed heavily as he read.

Apparently the surge of magic he'd let off during his attack had been the final piece of evidence they had needed to be certain that he was alive- undead. They were of course worried sick about him, begging for answers to his sudden disappearance. Of course they'd gone to the muggle police, who'd been the ones to investigate his attack and disappearance seeing as Harry'd been living as a muggle since the end of the war. They said that if in fact he had become a vampire, it changed nothing about how they felt about him. But if he'd run off for some peace and quite they understood that too, they even were proud of him for finally taking time to be stupid and childish. They only wish he'd told them.

"Are you okay Harry?" Jessica asked. He blinked rapidly, and realized he'd been crying.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said looking up at Jessica and offered a smile.

"Who are all these letters from?" Bill asked, flipping one over in his hand, looking at the seal. The name of the sender was obscured with magic so only the intended recipient was.

"My family," Harry answered wiping the blood from around his eyes, though there was still a stain of red under his eyes.

"I thought that you didn't have any family." Bill said and Harry looked at him, brow furrowed. He'd never told Bill about his family and after a quick look at Jessica, knew she'd not told him either.

"I don't. At least not any blood related to me." He answered taking the letter from Bill and gathered it with the others. He put them in his pocket and stood. "Eric has asked that I move in with him so I'm just here to get my things. Thank you for your hospitality Mr. Compton." Harry said.

"You can't be serious." Bill said, Eric was grinning wickedly as the man turned to glare at him.

"Yeah, I am. You've done a lot for me Bill, but Eric and I have reached an... understanding and things will be much smoother from here on out."

Bill clenched his jaw for a moment before he nodded. "Of course, whatever you think is best Harry. If things turn out differently you're always welcome to come back." He said.

"You'll have to come visit." Jessica said hugging Harry tightly. "I'll help you pack." She said pulling Harry out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

* * *

Harry had opened every letter except one. It was in regulation purple from the Ministry of Magic and Harry was pretty sure he knew what it said. As a newly turned vampire and wizard he was supposed to register himself, name his maker and do several other things that he didn't want to give. Perhaps several months ago he would've, in order to get out from Eric's thumb.

Now... he wasn't sure he wanted to do anything of the sort.

Harry also knew that he'd continue to get letters from the Ministry, and if he continued to ignore them, letters would turn in to Aurors.

"What's troubling you?" Eric asked, walking in to the kitchen, where Harry sat at the island, the Ministry letter set in front of him. "You've opened and read every other letter you've gotten, except this one." Eric grabbed it, flipping it over in his hands to examine it.

"Its from the government." Harry answered and Eric raised an eyebrow. "In Britain, any wizards that are turned are supposed to register."

"Even if turned unwillingly?" Eric asked.

Harry shrugged. "I don't think it matters. Of course there's also the treaty between the Wizards and Vampires to think about." He frowned. "When a vampire turns an unwilling wizard or witch, they are given the true death, along with any that assist said vampire. Which include progeny and mates."

"But a childe will help their maker even if they know its wrong, it's in our nature." Eric said and Harry nodded.

"Which is why I hoped to find my maker before they realized I was undead." Harry ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more.

"What are you going to do?" Eric asked, setting the letter down in front of his mate.

"For now I'm going to ignore it." Harry said. "You told me you knew my maker's name."

"I did." Eric answered easily.

"So tell it to me."

* * *

Sookie walked in to Merlotte's, tying her apron around her waist. The bar was already a third full with lunch patrons, Tara was at the bar talking to a woman with long dark hair. She looked up when her best friend walked in to the bar.

"Hey Sook," Tara said, waving her over. "I'd like you to meet Maryann, she's giving me a place to stay while I get back on my feet."

Sookie turned and offered her hand to the woman who smiled beautifully at her. "Well, its an honor to meet you Sookie, Tara's told me all about you."

"Nice to meet you too." Sookie said, offering a smile of her own.

"You're much prettier than Tara gave you credit for." Maryann said and Sookie blushed a bit.

"Well thank you very much." Sookie took her hand away and gestured awkwardly towards the back. "I'd better go punch in before Sam yells." She explained. "Nice to meet you Ms. Maryann."

"Bye hun." Maryann said with a smile and a delicate waggle of her fingers, watching Sookie until she disappeared in to the back of the bar.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Sorry it's short, I've kinda got the plot figured out and stuff. Updates unfortunately will still be slow coming, not as long as this one hopefully. I hope you enjoyed, please review and comment.


End file.
